


Blessing of the Moon

by DaniLynn90



Series: Blessing Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLynn90/pseuds/DaniLynn90
Summary: Keeping secrets is hard, especially when the dead rises and life widdles down to just surviving.Jenni is sacrificing herself to save two small boys, just to run into the one person fate destined to be hers.Budding love in the Apocalypse is a trial, can it hold out against infected wanting to eat you and secrets.





	1. Chapter One Pt One

The world has gone to shit, the dead's walking eating people and to top it off I've got a secret I've got to protect, more so now than ever before. The Georgia heat was finally starting to give to a cooler evening, sneaking away from the small camp I shared with four guys, I drop my bow and quiver of arrows in a bush quickly stripping my clothes off to hide too. 

I bent down beside the bush biting my lip softly muffling the moan I made as my bones broke reshaping into a new graceful lithe form, my wolf. Once the transformation was complete I shook myself, feeling free finally I haven't been able to shift since my last phase and it makes me antsy when I have to go a long time. Stretching a little I perk my ears to the sounds around me, I sniff the air gently, there was that scent again it's the best thing I have ever smelled. I track the smell a good distance away, a house stood in a clearing. Watching from the tree line I didn't sense anyone still around, quietly I trotted up to the house his scent was old but it still lingered. I laid in the doorway looking at the moon feeling that old familiar pull to call a greeting out to her but resisted the urge not knowing if any dead was close by. I laid there a few minutes enjoying his scent, getting up I shake myself preparing for the trip back to the boys this place seems safe we can settle here a bit. On the way back I happen to catch a rabbit pleased the boys would get something to eat, getting dressed quickly after I shifted back I sat down field dressing the rabbit, gathering my bow and arrows I walk back into camp. 

Walking into camp John jump me the moment he sees me. "Where the hell have you been, those brats have been asking about you." I glared, slapping him in the chest with the bloody rabbit. "I couldn't sleep went for a walk and caught some food, lay off my boys." I sat down beside the boys beside the fire. "You two alright Nicholas?" He just nodded watching John wearily. "Yeah Nikoli was worried, but I knew you would come back." I smiled at him ruffling his midnight curls. "Good, I'll always come back to you two." I stuck the rabbit on a stick to cook it. Nikoli curled up beside me while Nicholas sat beside me eyeing John, who flop down beside the fire watching us. Giving off the vibe that makes my skin crawl and my hackles rise up. Trying to ignore John's eyes undressing me I watched the meat cook while I kept an alert ear to our surroundings. When the meat finishes cooking I split it between all five of us. "Thank you, Jenni." I smiled at the sweet kid Mike. We ate in mostly silence until Nikoli tug on my arm whispering. "Jenni I'm still hungry." I smiled softly at him handing him what was left of my portion, even while my stomach and wolf growl in protest, he eagerly took it pausing a moment. "Go on bud I was forcing myself to finish anyhow." I licked my fingers clean when John snorted at us. "The brat needs to learn to be satisfied with what's given to him, food is scarce now, can't be given all he wants." I glared daggers at him. "It's alright Nikoli, you need to learn to shut up John he is a little boy who is still hungry! It was my ration I'll do what I want with it, besides doesn't affect you." Everyone got so quiet you could hear the crickets crip a bit somewhere. 

Mike laugh looking between the two of us, laughing harder at the look John gave me. "She told you, John, besides she's right." I smiled at Mike, he was a good guy, after a moment he spoke again. "Besides she's the only one who gets us food more times than not and is the only hunter in our group so I'd say that gives her the right to decide what to do with it." John gave us both murderous glares. "Fuck you both." I return his glare over his language in front of the boys. Shaking my head I ushered the boys back to our sleeping bags, as I laid down I made sure the boys were comfy and settled. I smiled sadly down at them cuddled together so young yet been through so much. They lost their pride, their parents all to the horde of walking dead. Our natural abilities to burn off most colds and infections weren't able to withstand whatever is affecting everyone. Their mother asks me to protect them as she died and I plan to do just that, these two sweet boys are the closest I'll ever get to pups of my own and I love them as if they were my own. 

The sunshine stirred me and Nikoli shaking me woke me fully up. "Jenni we've got to potty, bad." I smiled at him stretching a moment before getting up. Once they were done we walked back to the others. "I found a house not far from here, it'll give us better shelter, possibly beds to sleep in." John just snorted rolling his eyes at me. "Sure like the last place was." I shook my head at him. "Well I didn't pick the last place did I, the CDC was your idea!" Mike getting a kick out of our argument laugh at us. "She's right beside if the house is safe I'd love a night or two of peaceful sleep in a bed without having to jump at every little noise." If looks could kill John would have murdered Mike and then me, I sigh shaking my head tired of his attitude but feeling bad if I left him behind. No one deserves to die by those monsters walking around, looking at my boys I sigh. "Either way the boys and I are going you can come with us or stay behind I don't care either John." The boys and I were gathering our things when Mike came over. "Jenni I've got my stuff all gathered and ready to go." I smile up at him then glance over toward John who was ready too. "Coming with us Mike?" Mike smiled widely at me. "Of course, my momma never raised no fool, hate to admit it out loud but you’re my meal ticket." I laugh standing up. "Well, we'll be glad to have you follow, don't mind at all being your ticket, you help me watch my boys."


	2. Chapter Two

Mike ruffled Nicholas's hair. "I really don't mind they are good kids." I smiled hefting my backpack. Leading the way we were all quiet being alert to every sound, after a few minutes John started to complain. "I don't believe you Jennifer, where is this 'house' at, we've been walking a long time now." I rolled my eyes at him. "We're almost there John, the two little six year olds aren't even complaining." He glared at me hitting my shoulder as he passed me breathing a curse. "Fucking bitch," 

I just shook my head at him ignoring the hurtful things he was muttering to himself. When the house came into view I smiled down at the boys. "It's solid and will be perfect for us." I took a whiff of the air smiling wider at the faint scent of his, the boys stop beside me, Nicholas got excited grabbing my hand. "Jenni is that an apple tree!?" I smiled more nodding at him and they ran over picking a couple to munch on, juices running down their chins making me laugh. "Are they good boys?" They nodded quickly licking their lips, I laugh more. 

After a chow down on some apples we settled in, picking a small room upstairs the boys laid on the bed. I laid down between them a moment enjoying the chance to relax a moment, to catch my breath, both boys cuddled closer to my sides. I snuggled them closer a little longer before getting up grabbing my bow and arrows. "Be good boys, stay in the room. I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to see what I can't hunt us up for food." Nicholas sat up quickly looking at me. "Jenni can we go with you this time? You promised to train us how to." I look down at my bow a moment before smiling at them. "Sure, I'll start your training it'll help you out in this world. But remember boys you've got to listen to me and stay very quiet, it's not always safe out there." They nodded vigorously at me making me smile at their excitement. 

Walking down to the door Mike stop us. "Hey guys what are you doing?" I laid my hand on top of Nikoli's head. "I'm going to go hunting and teach the boys how to track I've been meaning to for awhile now." He smiled at the boys. "Well good luck bringing something back." John scoff at his words sneering at the boys. "More like they'll scare everything around away being to loud." I glared at him while Mike and the boys frown, sighing I ushered the boys outside. "Don't listen to him boys, you were born to be stealthy. Eventually you'll be able to out hunt and out track me." That got them to smile a little. 

Paying attention to the ground and smells around us I found a fresh deer track. I bent down pointing it out to the boys. "This is called scrapes, bucks do this, see that there." I pointed a little ahead of us to some feces. "That's deer dumping, you follow scrapes and that, then there is some abrasion called rubs on trees. It's where the buck rubs his antlers against the tree." We walked around for a bit tracking this deer, Nikoli was the one to spot it. Tugging on my hand he pointed to it, smiling I quickly took aim. Hitting the buck in a perfect kill shot, the boys jump for joy. "Good job Nikoli, your first kill!" He beamed at my, pulling my knife out I started field dressing it. "We'll eat good tonight and it's all thanks to you two." They lit up from my praise making my heart swell. Tying a strong knot around it's hind legs I started to hoist the deer up skinning it, then cutting off as much usable meat I could wrapping it in the deer hide. "Jenni, why'd you keep the skin?" I wiped my hand on a rag before hefting the bag of meat on my shoulder opposite my arrows. "Because Nicholas it has purpose too, just like the meat, I can make you two something to wear." He smiled at that then skipped a head of me with Nikoli going back toward the house. I smiled at them and the success of getting enough food to really eat. 

Getting back to the house Mike cheered for us and for once John was silent. Making a fire we cooked the meat and I cured the skin planning on making moccasin out of it. After filling their bellies up the boys passed out on the ground, I laugh looking down at them. Mike sat down beside Nicholas watching me. "What are you doing now Jenni?" I smiled at him taking a break in stripping some of the hide in thin stripes. "I'm cutting this into strips to use like string to make the boys a pair of moccasins." He watched me a moment in silence. "How do you know how to do all this?" I smiled sadly thinking of everyone who I lost, truly feeling alone without my pack. "My dad taught me to hunt I was an only child but he never complained about getting a daughter, he was proud of me. My Nan taught me how to make clothes out of anything, she was resourceful like that." He smiled at that. "What happen to them?" I frown tears gathering in my eyes, sadly I told him. "What always happens in this world now, the dead claimed them."


	3. Chapter Three

Mike frown too patting my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jenni." I smiled sadly at him, continuing my work on the moccasins. After awhile the boys woke up and played a bit in the clearing where I could watch them, I smiled at them getting to be little kids for the first time in ages. 

"If food supply stays good do you think we can stay here awhile?" I looked up at Mike and John as they talked. "I don't see why not, so long as food stays gathered." I rolled my eyes at his comment, Mike must of saw my eye roll. "You mean Jenni keeps us in food." John just glared at Mike then at me when I laughed. "What the fuck ever." I rolled my eyes at his words again, he uses them knowing I disliked them, we started settling down for the night. 

The boys crawled into bed cuddling together, when I got in with them Nicholas whispered to me. "Jenni do we get to stay here for awhile?" I stroke their curls a moment smiling in Nicholas' hair. "Yeah buddy we get to stay here awhile, but remember nowhere is really safe so keep your guard up." He nodded at me yawning as they drifted off I laid awake looking at the moon. Sighing I smiled sadly to myself realizing my phase was upon me again tomorrow, will have to get Mike to watch the boys while I 'hunt'. 

After several minutes of fretting over the boys I drifted off too, bright sunlight woke me up, stretching I smiled softly not aching for once. Gently I got out of bed without waking either boy, walking downstairs I found Mike standing beside a window looking out lost in thought. "Ever wonder if we'll really survive this?" I stop in my tracks looking at the usually carefree, sweet Mike being sullen, sighing I patted his shoulder. "If we stick together Mike we'll make it." He smiled sadly at me still sullen he looked back out the window. "Jenni if I ever became one of those freaks would you put me down?" He turn to look me in the eyes. "I don't want to be one of them." Swallowing my tears I nodded at him, hugging him briefly. "Not that it'll happen, you've got my word Mike I'll stop you." He smiled in relief finally. "Thank you Jenni." Then he noticed my arrows beside my head. "Where are you going, doing some hunting?" I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I was going to do some hunting and maybe a supply run, was wondering if you'd keep an eye on the boys for me. I'll be back tomorrow morning at the latest." 

Mike smiled at me leaning against the window sill. "Of course I'll keep an eye on the boys, they really are good kids Jenni don't pay attention to John he's just a bitter asshole." I laugh full heartedly agreeing. "You won't see me argue that, thanks Mike makes it easier knowing the boys are protected though. Got any special request I can try to get for you as a 'thank you'?" Mike laugh shaking his head. "There is something I'd love to have but don't want you to go out of your way to find any." I laugh shrugging at him. "Well what is it, honestly I don't mind you help me out so much, least I can do." Mike blush a little. "Banana rolls, you know twinkies. God I love those, hadn't realize I'd never have another or I would of really savored the last one I had." I smiled at his words, there's a lot of things I of savored to if I'd know it'd be my last. "I'll see what I can't do Mike, I'm going to head out in a little bit, got to let the boys know." He smiled at me walking toward the back of the house. "Sure be careful out there Jen." 

I walked to the kitchen where we were storing what food we had, I grab a couple apples to hold up the pretense I'll really eat them tonight. I walked up to my room to find the boys playing a game I got them on one of my scavenging being quiet, when I walked in they looked up. "Alright boys I'll be going tonight stay in here and be good, Mike's going to watch you so if you need anything ask him." Utter terror claimed Nikoli's face and he quickly wrap himself around my leg. "J-Jenni y-your coming back r-right!?" I frown down at him, the poor thing broke my heart. I bent down to look him in the eyes, cupping his chubby little cheeks. "Of course I am Niki, I wouldn't leave yours or Nicholas's side if I didn't have to. But tonight is my phase and our secret is the most important, besides there is no hell that could keep me from you two!" Nikoli calmed down a little understanding I have no choice about needing to go tonight and that I'd always return, I kissed his forehead. "I-I love you Jenni." Tears gathered in my eyes and I hugged him to me, then pulled Nicholas into the hug too. "I love the both of you so much!"


	4. Chapter Four

I sat with the boys a few minutes before leaving, walking into the little town seemed quiet. The couple places I searched came up with a couple things, even found a ball the boys could play with. Further into the town outside a little drug store with a sigh 'Steve's Pharmacy' I saw something I never expected to see again, horses. Walking cautiously up to them I stayed alert to everything around me, movement inside the store caught my attention, sniffing the air as I got closer I realized there was only the two a girl and guy, My face burned scarlet in embarrassment realizing the couple was getting rather into each other, just as quietly I left them to it, in this world finding someone who makes you crazy like that is rare. I felt that familiar ping of longing, wishing I'd have a chance to find my mate but know I never will. 

Sighing I came upon a little general store, dispatching the few walkers inside I started my search. Getting lucky I found a couple boxes of the twinkies Mike asked for, several can goods, felt like I'd hit the jackpot. Gathering what I could carry I started to make my way out of the store something caught my attention getting closer I noticed it was a really pretty howling wolf with a half moon around it pendant. I felt drawn to it's beauty, picking it up to stick it in my bag I hiss at the burning sting it gave me, must be real silver. I stared at it a moment deciding if I really wanted to take it, pulling out a rag I wrap it up to put it away, I'll use some buckskin to make a cuff. I spent the rest of the day searching random places until the sun started going down finding the perfect place to hide my stuff while I couldn't really watch it. I sat down watching the sunset I felt my wolf waking feeling the pull of the half moon. 

Starting to get dark I strip my clothes to start my shift, bones snapping to reshape into my wolf, my fur covering me, it felt very freeing. In a moment of glee of my phase I howl a beautiful call to the moon not caring about any dead close by. Luckily I didn't encounter any, I spent most of the night running enjoying the hard ground beneath my paws and the cool air ruffling my fur. Slowing down I lay in the grass on the outskirts of the clearing with our place to check on the boys, hating being away from them. I caught Nicholas's thoughts, frowning at his worried thought of if I'd really come back or die like their mother. My wolf and I whimpered softly our heart breaking at his pain, wanting nothing more to rid him of the fear. Standing up I shook myself looking at the window that held my boys I turn taking off into the woods to hunt some. 

Catching a couple rabbits and a squirrel I fully enjoyed my evening forgetting what all I've lost, forgot about the dead walking, the responsibility of keeping a secret from people who don't understand, just the refreshing power the half moon gave me. As the sun broke the sky in the horizon I sat on my haunches outside the house watching the sky turn purple, orange and pink in places as it rose. Stepping back into the house I started shifting back to my human form to clean myself up a bit to make my trip back to the house, back to my boys, back to all my worries.


	5. Chapter Five

Looking through a couple houses on the way back I found some clothes that'd fit John and Mike. Walking into the clearing the boys spotted me and came running to greet me, I bent down on my knees to catch them in a hug. "Jenni your back!" I kissed each of their foreheads. "Told you I would and I come bearing gifts, let's go back to the house." We walked holding hands back to the house, Mike smiled at me and John sneered. "Figured you got killed when you didn't show back up last night, thought I was stuck with the brats." I glared at him throwing the jacket I found at him, Mike greeted me more warmly. "Welcome back Jenni, any luck?" I frown at him shaking my head as I dug into my bag. "Sorry Mike, couldn't find a box," I pulled out both boxes. "Hope two is fine with you." He actually jump in excitement hugging me. "Thank you, thank you Jenni you’re the best!" I laugh hugging him back, the boys stared at the boxes I gave Mike, he smiled down at them. "Would you like one boys, I'll share with you." The boys looked up at me questioning if it was okay, I nodded at them. "If Mike really wants to share." Mike smiled widely at us. "Of course I don't mind, you went through the trouble to find it." Mike open a box handing each of the boys one, Nikoli made a face of disgust getting his first bite swallowed and Nicholas ate his and Nikoli's both. Mike laugh at the face Nikoli made. "Don't worry buddy not everyone likes twinkies, here you do little dude don't eat them all at once." Mike handed Nicholas six more twinkies, he smiled widely up at Mike. "Thank you Mike!" I smiled at them taking the twinkies from Nicholas and handing them the ball, they grab it going to play excitedly. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." Mike watched the boys a moment before speaking. "No problem Jenni besides without you I'd never have them." 

We spent a few peaceful days at the house, I'd even found a car on a run I did. We were sitting around the fire relaxing until I caught a strong scent of dead rotting flesh putting me on edge, Mike noticed. "What is it Jenni?" I looked out at the woods that surrounded us a moment, I could smell the dead but couldn't tell how close they were. "I don't know just a feeling something bad is about to happen." Both Mike and John started looking around too, knowing to trust my feelings. "Niki, Nick stay close to me please." We sat alert for several minutes when out of nowhere there was a gunshot echo through the clearing making us all jump to our feet. I couldn't smell anyone close but the dead outweigh most smells. Then dread cold as ice washed over me, dead and a lot of them started pouring out of the woods to many to count. "Run! We've got to run now!" Grabbing my bag that I was leaning against I threw it over my shoulder bending down to grab the boys to find only Nikoli, frantic I turned around looking for Nicholas not seeing him anywhere. "NICHOLAS!


	6. Chapter Six

As I hand Nikoli to Mike to run to the car Nicholas comes running out of the house with his little arms full with my bow and quiver of arrows. "Oh my god Nicholas!" I scooped him up in my arms running to catch up to the others. Once in the car making a break for it. "My god Nicholas, bless the moon above what were you thinking you silly boy!? I aged twenty years at least from fright." Tears gathered in his eyes and he tried very hard to hold them back. "But Jenni you couldn't forget your bow and arrows," He sniffle a little fighting the tears. "Your twin gave them to you, they are special." Tears clouded my eyes running down my cheeks. "Silly boy you're special, I could of replaced the bow but never you...never you Nicholas." I crushed his little body to me in a fierce hug, crying deeply. 

We kept running, barely able to stay ahead of the herd of dead. All exhausted beyond measure we found a little house that we'd secured for the night, sitting in the living room with the boys curled up beside me. "Jenni we're hungry." I frown down at Nikoli, then down at Nicholas, ever since the scare he's stayed glued to my side. "I know buddy there might be some jerky left in my bag." John glaring at him stood in a fury. "We're all hungry little brat shut up about food! We'd be better off if we didn't have to worry about the baggage of you and mute-mcgee." His hurtful words caused me to see red and my wolf demand his blood. Jumping up I got into John's face near growling at him. "Back the fuck off from my boys! They are only little boys, I'm the one who provide for you so maybe I don't want to feed you anymore!" John open his mouth repeatedly and closed it at a lost of words. "If anyone is unneeded baggage it's you John." He snap his mouth in anger shoving me out of his way to stalk from the room. Mike bursting into laughter at me finally putting John in his place. "About damn time you did that Jenni, here it's not much but I found it last house we were in." Blushing from my cooling anger beyond glad I was able to control myself from going into a fire blood rage, Mike handed me a dent can of ravioli. "Are you sure Mike?" He smiled at me handing me the can opener too. "Of course, I was saving it for when we stop to eat to share with the boys anyhow." I smiled back at him my shoulders sagging. "Thank you so much Mike." He patted my shoulder in reassurance. "Least I can do for you always looking out for me Jenni." 

We ate the food, I split mine between the boys. "I'm not hungry no point in wasting what we got." Mike gave me a look knowing what I was doing but not saying anything, rummaging through his bag he pulled out two twinkies a little squished. "Thank you Mike! I-I want to save this is that ok Jenni?" I smiled nodding to him. "That's fine Nicholas, let's settle down and rest for a bit." I settled the boys into my sides to take a little nap, not long after going to sleep a noise woke me. Realizing too late it was the car starting up, running outside I catch the tail lights in the dark, I stood stun in my spot. "Jenni what's wrong, where is John going." I turn to look at Mike frowning. "He left us behind, Mike he abandon us to die." Mike frown curse John for being a jerk. "We'll be fine, between the two of us we'll protect the boys and each other, we're a family Jenni, we'll survive." I started to return his smile when I felt the first tug of my shift, glancing at the sky to see the half moon I cursed. "No I-I forgot my phase." I fought against it hurting myself. "M-Mike..." Mike laid his hand on my back. "Jenni are you ok!?" I whimpered in pain looking up at him my body on fire as I fought my change. "P-Please don't freak out, I-I'll not hurt you." Unable to fight it anymore I drop to the ground in my wolf form, Mike stood gaping at me. "What the hell just happen!? Your...what the hell are you!?" Whimpering, I laid at his feet in an aggressive position to show him I was no threat.


	7. Chapter Seven

Mike threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around it all. I whimpered at his confusing look a little afraid to slip into his mind but tried it anyway. 

'Mike it's alright, I promise.' 

Mike jumped doing a quick spin around before staring at me again. "What the hell, are you talking to me!?" I sat up on my hunches cocking my head to the side watching him. 

'Yes Mike, I'm a Librar born werewolf, some Librar are born with abilities. I so happen to have the ability to communicate telepathically.' 

Mike ran his hand through his hair. "Oh man what the hell is going on here!? First the damn dead come back to life and now werewolves are real!?" I gave him a meaningful look.  
'Yes, I know it's a lot to take in Mike but I promise your safe with me.' 

Mike just stood quietly a moment trying to process everything. I sat waiting, next thing we knew two little bodies threw themselves at me protecting me from Mike. "Don't hurt her!" Mike looked stunned a moment then realized the boys knew. "You know it's Jenni don't you." They both nodded, Nikoli squeezed me around the throat, I licked the side of his head in a soothing gesture and Mike shook his head. "They know about you?" I nod my head a bit at him. 

'Yes they've always known, but it is a secret we must keep.' 

When he ran his hands through his hair still not putting the gun he had when he ran out away I whimpered in despair. 

'Please if you feel you cannot trust me still and must do that,' I looked toward the gun in his hands. 'Don't do the deed in front of the boys, they've lost enough in life.'  
Mike looked at his gun as well and tucked it back into the back of his pants. "God Jenni I'm not going to do that, we're still a family. Besides this is the coolest thing to ever happen in my life!" I gave him a toothy grin at his excitement, this will work out now. I stood up shaking the dust off my fur then nudge the boys to the house then scooped my clothes up in my mouth. Mike quickly came over taking them from me. "I've got so many questions to ask you!" 

After we settled down and I curled around the boys, Mike burst at the seams. "You said you were born a werewolf, how?" I laid my head on my paws.  
'My parents were purebred wolves, they were born wolves to I mean.' 

Mike sat back nodding. "Okay, why did you transform on a half moon, thought you only did that on full moons." I lifted my head giving him a look, laughing inside at the major misconception.  
'No the werewolves and shifting on full moons only is fake. We can shift whenever we want back and forth, but we must always shift on the night of our phase. The night we were born or in the case of few, bitten.' 

"Your phase is the half moon, ok do you have super strength?" 

'Yes the half moon, Librar is my phase. Not like Superman strength but I am stronger than humans. Our senses of smell, hearing, and sight are all enhanced as well.'  
Mike whistled in astonishment. "That's sweet Jenni, what about weaknesses can a touch of silver kill you?" I shook my head, laying it back down. 

'It hurts me, it burns but can't kill me from a touch just weakens me. I'm a fast healer so over exposure will slow my healing ability. If I'm wounded by silver so long as it's not fatal I can heal from it, just a lot slower than usual and it'll swell badly.' 

Mike was grinning like a kid finding out Santa Claus is real. "You realize that's really cool right Jenni!? What else is bad for you?" I thought a moment before answering.  
'Decapitation but who doesn't that kill," We laughed together at that. 'Wolfsbane is deadly to us, if we inhale the pollen of just two flowers can cause problems breathing, and mild cardiac symptoms that can last hours. There are warnings we get when we get to close that let's us know not to get any closer.' 

"What signs?" I thought back to my grandma explaining it to me when I was a girl. 'You get a tell-tale tingling all over, then your nasal will begin to go numb. That alone I wouldn't want to get closer.'  
Mike cringed at the explanation of Wolfsbane and I wholeheartedly agreed. "What happens if it gets in your system besides inhalation? Like if you got shot with it or something?"  
My wolf whimpered at the thought, knowing that scenario is a painful way to die. 'Death in the most painful and horrible of ways. It's slow and painful and no coming back from it.'  
Mike frown deepen at that. "Good thing there's no Wolfsbane here." I just laid quiet knowing that was false, there was some in this state right now just not sure where


	8. Chapter Eight

We slept peacefully with no disturbance from the dead, I woke up to Mike clearing his throat. "Uh Jenni your back to normal." I blinked up at him confused a moment before I realized he was blushing a deep red, I'd shifted back and was laying there naked as the day I was born, I laughed. "Sorry Mike," I threw some clothes on then sat back down to look at the map. "Dressed you can look now. So I figured we could start going this way, maybe hit the prison. The government had to have cleared it out when this all started, if we're lucky all they cleared out was the prisoners." Mike looked at the map smiling at me. "Sounds like a plan Jenni, besides I'd follow you anywhere." 

I smiled over at him taking a small sip of the water he handed me. "Maybe we'll get lucky and next place we raid there'll be food, or maybe we can find some place to hold up long enough I can hunt." Mike nodded digging into his bag, finally finding a small strip of the last deer I caught. "I forgot about this last night, want to split it?" I shook my head at him, rolling the map up. "Nah give it to the boys they can share it." Mike frown at me handing the meat to me. "I know what you're doing Jenni and if you don't eat more yourself, you're going to get sick then where will that leave the boys and me?" I frown realizing he was right battling back a big rush of guilt I took it to eat on. "Thank Mike for a lot of things. Mike smiled widely at me again shrugging. "Hey what family is for right, we look out for each other." 

Next few months have been a series of lather, rinse, and repeat. We ran from place to place raiding what goods we could find, finally sitting around a small fire eating on the squirrel I caught I looked at the boys realizing we had to move further away from town. "Mike, think we've got to take that prison option. Towns not safe anymore, there's way to many dead and I think it's time." Mike nodded solemnly at me. "Yeah you're right Jen, we can start making our way tomorrow, tonight is your phase isn't it?" I stared into the fire as I nodded to his question. "Yeah tonight is a half moon, but my wolf feels antsy and not because of that. I think we should keep moving until the sun goes down..." No sooner did I say that then several branches around us snap and the smell of rotted flesh filled my nose overpowering the squirrel's aroma. "Run!" We grab our bags and we both each grab a boy to run. 

After several minutes of running we finally out ran the dead, the sun was starting to set. Finding a sturdy shed we hid in it for the night, I went through my phase as was usual for us now. The boys after fighting their sleep a moment finally dozed off. Mike watched me intently a moment. "Hey, Jenni...?" I looked at him waiting for him to continue, he cleared his throat. "Uh this is really stupid, but can I pet you?" I gave him a look of mirth. 

'Like a dog, hehe I'm a wolf Mike, not a pet.' 

"I know it use to relax me when I still had Rebel my dog and I'm still round tight from the running today." I sneezed at his reasoning and nudged his hand onto my head. 'Just don't pat me saying good girl want a biscuit.' 

We both laughed at the joke, Mike started to softly rub my fur. Even though I balk at being treated like a dog it was really relaxing. "Your fur is so soft Jenni, I bet you were the prettiest wolf in your pack." Tears gathered in my eyes at the memory of my pack. 

'T-Thanks Mike, but my momma was the prettiest.' Mike smiled sadly at me. "Then you take right after her." We fell in a silence each lost to all we'd lost in this world and gained, drifting off to sleep. 

Waking up in the morning before anyone I quickly dressed and checked outside. So far the coast was clear just a couple dead but they were a distance away not to be a threat. Ransacking the house I was lucky enough to find some food to eat, walking back to the shed I scared the boys. "Oh god, Jenni you scared the crap out of us." I laugh softly. "Sorry boys didn't mean to, not that I wouldn't mind resting a bit we should eat what I found then put some tracks down while we can. "We ate the food enjoying the moment before we started walking. "Jenni." I looked down at Nicholas. "What's on your mind Nicholas?" He took a hold of my hand before asking. "Do you think we'll ever be able to stop running?" I frown a moment in thought before smiling down at him, squeezing his hand. "One day Nicholas, one day soon we'll find some peace..." No sooner I say that then a herd of dead swarmed us, gripping Nicholas and Nikoli's hands in a death grip I took off running into the woods to attempt to lose them. Mike not wasting anytime ran after us, the dead following close behind. We ran as fast as we could but wasn't able to shake the dead, they seemed to be everywhere. Panting from all the running and evading the dead, feeling like a mouse with a cat breathing down our necks we stop a moment to breath trying to figure out what to do now. 

The dead was starting to swarm us, Nicholas and Nikoli were huddling around my legs and Mike panting at my side. John's idiot self-deserting us lead to us being doomed like this. "J-Jenni we're scared what are we going to do!?" I laid a hand on Nikoli's head. Quickly shedding my backpack I handed it to Mike as we continued our running. "See that car over there, you boys and Mike are going to hide while I lead these biters away then I'll circle back for you." They gave me big scared looks and Mike scoffed. "You're not going to risk your life while I hide Jenni!" I gave him a look not to argue with me. "I need you to protect the boys. I promise boys I'll not leave you behind, you’re my pups even if your cubs." As quickly as we could the boys and Mike hide in the car I started shouting at the dead getting their attention. I started running again leading them away after awhile I shifted forms to get a better lead ahead of them to be able to circle around to the boys. Running by the prison I caught a wisp of his scent, I didn't think I'd ever smell again, it was strong this time. Distracted by his scent, worrying over the boys and trying to elude the dead not far behind me I didn't sense the danger until I felt a sharp pain pierce my side, hitting the ground I instantly shifting back. Whimpering in pain, exhausted from the running I gingerly gripped the arrow sticking out of my side, I was trying to gather the strength to pull it out when I heard his voice and I felt a calm wash over me. In the haze of pain and exhaustion my eyes found his icy blues and my heart soared, my mate, my wolf howled in rejoice through the pain we suffered. I've finally found him. "What the hell, the heat fried my damn brain." I watch him wearily, I was naked and wounded, his eyes were full with a mixture of desire and concern. My vision started to blur as blackness started to claim me. "Please...my boys...trap in a car...five miles back..." I passed out at his feet leaving him gaping down at me.


	9. Chapter Nine

Gaping at me a moment confused what to do with me he quickly drop his crossbow shedding his vest and shirt off, re-donning his vest he laid the shirt beside me then yanked his belt off. "Probably good thing you passed out." Wiggling his hand under the small of my back he lifted me enough to get the belt under me, to tighten it around where the arrow is to help slow the bleeding, I groaned a little. Cringing knowing he was hurting me more trying to help me now, he quickly wrap his shirt around me. As gently as he could he lifted me up in his arms, each time he touched me he'd feel all tingly. As he shifted to stand the shirt pulled at the arrow causing pain to radiate through my body, I cried out as my eyes shot open. "Sorry." I gritted my teeth at the pain but wrap my arms around his neck trusting him even though I don't really know him. Burying my face in his neck I breathed in his soothing earthy scent trying to ignore the burn of the arrow which has a silver tip still touching my stomach.  
As quickly as he could he took me up to the prison when we got to the inner yard a few others started toward us. "What happen Daryl, is she alive?" I didn't even bother to lift my head from Daryl's shoulder. "Yeah, I shot her on accident she was running from some rotters. She left some boys in a car, I've got to go get them." The leader looking fellow with the big colt on his hip looked at me. "I don't know Daryl could be a trap." Ice cold fear seized my heart, I lifted my head to look directly at him. "No, please it's not a trap I swear." When he gave me a doubtful look tears gathered in my eyes, I pushed against Daryl trying to get down out of his arms. Nearly dropping me he stop walking to look down at me. "What are you doing girl." I gritted my teeth as the movement made pain throb through me, tightening my left arm around his neck I grab the shaft of the arrow preparing to pull it out. "I-I'll go get my boys and Mike, they're only two little boys and a guy..." I whimpered a little when my hand touched the silver tip. Daryl gave me a look then looked at the leader. "Rick I don't feel like this is a trap, besides I shot her so I owe her. I'll take Glenn and T-Dog with me just in case." Rick sigh but nodded his head. "Alright take her into the cell block Lori or Carol can help Hershel out to remove the arrow." Daryl just grunted in answer and I sagged back against his shoulder again, I whispered to him. "Thank you." 

As gently as possible he laid me on a cot in a cell, as soon as he moved an older gentleman hobbled in. "What happen to her Daryl?" A lady with short hair came in behind him standing beside Daryl, making my wolf want to growl at her but I was too weak to put up much of a fight. Frowning at the reason of my injury Daryl looked down chewing his thumb. "I shot her, I don't think it hit anything important." He gave me one last look before stepping out of the cell. "Glenn, T-Dog I need you to come with me." All three of them quickly left and I laid there while Hershel examined the wound, he gave me a sad look. "Good thing Daryl is right it didn't hit anything vital but I'll have to shove it on through to get it out." I gave him a look knowing he was right, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know hun, but it'll be for the better." I nodded at him and grip the sheet I laid on. "Here stick this between your teeth." I looked at the belt in his hand, then stuck it between my teeth to bear down on. He rub the hair off my temple talking soothingly to me. "Ready hun this will only hurt a moment but once it's out you'll be fine." He grab the arrow firmly and shoved it through my back and out the front. I cried-growled in pain fighting passing out again but when he leaned a little over me to grab the shaft again to finish pulling it out I finally fainted. The lady with short hair freak out a little. "Did she die Hershel!?" Hershel shook his head softly as he went on to doctor my wound. "No Carol the pain was too much she passed out is all." After patching my wound they left me to rest while we waited for the return. 

When they found the car with several dead still around it Daryl, Glenn, and T-Dog worked together to take them all out. Mike watched the three newcomers weary, weapon wise all he had was a little knife, Glenn spoke to him. "Hi I'm Glenn, this is T-Dog and Daryl, your Mike right?" Mike looked between the three of them while the boys huddled together on the floorboard out of sight. "What do you want?" Glenn smiled at him in a friendly gesture. "Your friend sent us to get you." Mike gave him a disbelieving look. "Right sure she did, Jenni would of came herself. Look I have nothing of worth, not even food, just two small boys so just..." 

Daryl misunderstanding growled at him. "You'd trade us two tiny boys for your protection!?" Mike gap at him in shock. "Hell no I wouldn't, Jenni really would kill me then." Daryl smiled at that strangely proud of how protective I am of the boys. "She got hurt no doubt she'd be here." At the mention of me being hurt the boys jump out of the car before Mike could stop them. "Nicholas, Nikoli!" They jumped out toward Daryl with matching determined looks on their faces. "You hurt our Jenni, we'll get you!" Daryl smiled down at the little boys. "Don't worry Half-pint, Pipsqueak she'll be alright. Come with me and I'll take you to her, I'd hate to be on ya bad side." Nicholas and Nikoli exchanged glances before looking back to Mike who'd gotten out of the car. "Come on Mike let's go to Jenni, she needs us."


	10. Chapter Ten

Mike sigh but grab both our bags following them to their truck. Smiling at them Glenn help the boys into the cab of the truck while Mike, T-Dog, and Daryl got in the bed. "So your Nikoli and Nicholas, is Jenni your sister?" The boys exchanged a look before Nicholas spoke up pointing at Nikoli. "He's Nikoli, I'm Nicholas and Jenni's not our sister." Glenn looked over at them before pulling the truck to a stop in the inner yard. "How old are you two, where are your parents?" The boys frown at the question, Nikoli hung his head. "Six, they were ate by the dead." Glenn frown at them when the door was jerked open making the boys jump. "Come on boys let's go see Jenni." 

They followed the others inside to a open room with tables and chairs where the leader with the colt stop them. "Was there any others?" Daryl shook his head. "Nah just the three, how's the girl Rick?" Rick gave him a look and Daryl nodded, Rick turn his attention to Mike. "Are there others, how many are there?" Mike looked between everyone surrounding them, Hershel, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and a boy, before a brunette headed girl joined them too. "Was a decent size group in the beginning but ended to just five of us, then John left us for dead, we've been walking for months now." The boys crowded around Mike's legs feeling the tension in the room, Mike held his hands up toward Rick. "Look we don't want any trouble, just let me collect Jenni and we'll be on our way." Daryl stiffen at that, standing rigid in front of the door leading to the cell bunks. The brunette headed girl walked over to a pot on a burner stirring the content the boys watched hungrily as she scooped some of the soup into a bowl, Rick watched them closely. "How long has it been since you ate?" Mike watched Rick, laying his hands on each boy's shoulder holding them back. "More than a few random things here and there, been a long time since we've had decent food." Rick nodded at the brunette head who filled two more bowls sitting them down on the table, the boys started to walk toward it but Mike held them back watching Rick. 

"Why are you feeding us?" Rick just looked at the boys, bending down to their eye level. "Go on fellows you can eat as much as you like." Nicholas and Nikoli exchanged a look not needing to be told twice broke away from Mike's grip to go eat. "The four of you can stay, become apart of our group, but only as a trial base. You so much as bat an eye at trying to take this place I will shut you down." Mike just stared at him before nodding. "Just being safe from the dead and food is all I'm concerned with." Mike picked up the bowl of soup. "Thank you, I'm Mike and the twins are Nicholas and Nikoli." Mike took a bite looking around. "Where's Jenni at, is she alright?" Hershel hobbled closer on his crutches. "She'll be fine, she took an arrow to the side but it missed anything vital." Mike nodded sitting down beside the boys to eat. "Good, thank you for helping her." 

Daryl slip away to check on me himself with a bowl of soup the girl handed him. I was just starting to wake up again as his build filled the cell door, I looked up at him inhaling his delicious scent. Then licked my lips at the smell of food too, he watched me as I sat up more being careful of my side. The burning from the silver stop but it was tender, normally I'd be healed by now, but with silver and not eating properly slowed everything down. "How ya feeling?" I smiled at him fixing the blanket to cover my legs since his shirt fell to my thighs. "Like an arrow went through me." He grimaced at the mention of my wound. "Sorry about that, don't get what happen." I met his eyes a moment before looking at the bowl in his hand longingly, I could hear Mike and the boys so the fear for them eased. "It's ok, you made it up saving my boys." He frown a moment confused thinking I meant something romantic involving Mike, he handed me the bowl with a grunt and started to walk away. "Thank you by the way Daryl." He gave me one last look before leaving. I smiled into the bowl of soup knowing he's confused. I can tell he feels the pull of being my mate and doesn't understand it and probably confused about Mike and the boys.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Finishing my bowl of soup I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and used the wall to make my way out of the cell. Feeling a little light headed I moved slow not noticing Daryl sitting up in the catwalk above watching me, I stop a moment to get my bearing again. A blonde girl walked up to me smiling. "Do you need help?" I returned her smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm a little light headed." She just smiled wrapping her arm around my waist to help steady me. "Sure, I'm Beth, what's your name?" "I'm Jenni," Sound of my voice the boys looked up excited and ran to me nearly knocking us down, I wrap my arms around them tightly. "My boys, thank the moon your safe!" 

Both Nicholas and Nikoli held me just as tight. "Jenni we were scared for you." I smiled into their hair, kissing their foreheads. "Told you I'd come back to you boys, I love you." I looked up at Hershel who was giving me a friendly stern look. "What are you doing up Jenni?" I gave him a smile. "Had to see the boys with my own eyes, thank you for caring for me and feeding us." Rick gave me a nod. "Like I explain to your husband..." I burst into laughter cutting him off at his assumption Mike was my husband. "Sorry, Mike's not my husband, friend yes but not husband." I looked up at him in all seriousness. "If you let us stay I promise to work hard, you need supplies I'm your girl, just let me heal first." 

Rick nodded at me then walked away, Hershel with his friendly smile rub the boys's hair. "Alright, boys it's time mom laid back down." I frown sadly at the mistake. "I'm not their mother, she died saving them." Everyone around frown, the short hair Carol and Lori had tears in their eyes, I smiled down at them as they hugged me. "But they are mine of heart." Patting them to go back over to Mike, Hershel escorted me back to my bunk, he checked my wound was pleased to see it hadn't open, which it wouldn't just slowly healing already. 

Next few days went by great Lori, Carol, Maggie, and Beth gushed over the boys and they ate it up too. Hershel finally felt up to taking a walk outside and deemed some fresh air good for me too. It was just Hershel, Lori, Carl, Beth, the boys and myself. Making our way outside I smiled up at the sky, never realizing I'd miss it so much. The boys walked beside Carl as Beth stuck close to her dad and Lori pregnant belly sticking out stuck close to me as we walked out into the inner yard, Hershel looked around. 

"You cleared all those bodies out? It's starting to look like a place we could really live in." I smiled at his remark as Lori smiled mothering him a bit, then me. "Hey watch your step, both of you. Last thing we need is you two falling." Daryl, Glenn, Mike, and Rick were making their way back into the prison fence with firewood, Glenn excited to seeing Hershel get around better yelled up at us. "ALRIGHT HERSHEL!" Getting shush by Daryl cause of the dead outside the fence. Smiling to myself for hearing it all, I told the boys they could play while we walked a bit slowly. My wound pulled a bit but there was no pain anymore, Beth started praising her dad. "You're doing great, Daddy." Carl smiling decided to lighten the mood by joking. "Ready to race, Hershel?" I giggled as Hershel answered. "Give me another day, I'll take you on." Making us both giggle, Maggie stop helping Carol and T-Dog rearrange the cars to watch us glad to see her dad out too. 

We stop looking out at the fenced in yard smiling at the possibility of finally being safe for once in a really long time, never realizing the danger looming behind us. Hearing something Carl turn to look behind us and shouted. "Walkers! Look out!" Walkers and a lot of them was starting to swarm us, my heart froze in panic trying to find the boys. Chaos broke out as Maggie, Carol, and T-Dog ran toward us with their guns to try to help Lori and Carl shoot the dead. While Hershel, Beth, and Nikoli run to a close fenced off door. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Mike were running as fast as they could to get to us to help, Rick yelling at us to get out of there. I couldn't find Nicholas, my heart was beating out of my chest in fear. T-Dog gets closer to us noticing the gate the dead came from. "That gate is open."   
He runs to get it closed to cut off the number of walkers, Carol following to help out, Maggie cleared a way to the door leading back inside. "Jenni, Lori here!" Not caring for myself trying to find Nicholas, Lori grab my arm dragging me with her. "Come on Jenni, he's fine just hiding he's a smart boy." Not wanting to cause her death I went with her, grabbing the door I stop to look at all the dead worrying over Nicholas still. Walking into the cell block Maggie heads toward the bunk area only to turn on a dime with a small horde of dead on her heels. "This way!" She quickly led us in a different direction into the tombs of the prison. 

Hershel, Beth, and Nikoli stood in their little cage like trap mice watching in horror as the others worked to kill all the dead swarming the yard. T-Dog yanking his belt off finally got the gate closed trapping the rest of the walkers but not paying attention to behind him a walker got close enough to bit a chunk out of his shoulder. Carol having got the door she was trying to get open, open she turn to see it happen. "NO!" Elbowing the walker T-Dog got lose turning shot it in the head. Turning to follow Carol he caught a glimpse of midnight curls hiding behind some boxes. As quickly as he could he made his way over grabbing the scared little boy running into the door with Carol. 

Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Mike finally got to the yard killing any dead they could, Rick yelled up at Hershel, Beth, and Nikoli. "What the hell happen!?" Beth yelled down. "I don't know, the gate was opened." Hershel pointed toward the cell block. "Maggie, Jenni, Lori, and Carl went into the cell block." Glenn came running back up to Rick letting him know the chain was cut by an ax or something. Rick mad turn to confront the convicts Axel and Oscar when a blaring alarm went off, catching any dead around attention. They all turned in a circle trying to find where the sound came from, Rick tossed Daryl the keys attempting to shoot out the speakers to stop it. Glenn and Mike followed suit when the sound continued Rick got frustrated. "Damn it!" Dead was starting to gather at the fence, in a fit of worry and generally pissed off Rick rushed Axel and Oscar. "How the hell is this happening!?" Axel kept his arms folded non-threateningly as Oscar held his hands up to calm Rick. "Woah it has to be the backup generators." Still fuming Rick pointed his gun toward the prison. "The how the hell do you turn those on!?" Oscar proceeded to explain it to Rick, grabbing him Rick made Oscar show him. 

Meanwhile, T-Dog, Carol, and Nicholas were running through their own set of tombs trying to find safety like we were. We were heading down another hallway when Lori grab the wall groaning the baby deciding now was the time to come. I rub her shoulder as I gently touched her stomach. "Lori?" She groans again fighting the pain swamping her. "Something isn't right, I think the baby's coming." Groaning myself I gave Maggie a concern look as if fate didn't hate us already a horde of walkers rounded the corner. Knowing Lori couldn't go far we quickly turned around finding the boiler room to hide in until the horde passed. Lori doubled over in pain as another contraction hit, I grimaced cause none of us really knew what to do. Thankfully Hershel had a foresight to show Maggie a thing or two, she helped Lori get her pants off as I helped her lay down. "I'm going to check to see how dilated you are...I can't tell." Maggie grimaced as Lori patted my arm. "I got to push, I got to push now." I helped her sit up to push, she tried her hardest all while Maggie tried to keep her calm. But something was wrong the baby was in distress now, Lori was bleeding. 

Rick, Daryl, and Oscar finally got to the generator room to shut it down only to have the last remaining convict Andrew to attack Rick with an ax while Daryl and Oscar held the door shut. After tussling with Rick a bit and his colt sliding across the floor Oscar grabbed Rick's colt pointing it at them stopping the fight. "Shoot him, we can take back this prison!" Andrew shouted at Oscar, only he turned the colt to shoot Andrew proving his worth to Rick. 

Lori knew she wasn't dilating and wouldn't, she didn't want to lose the baby though and insisted Maggie cut the baby out. Maggie shook her head telling Lori she couldn't, knowing it'd eat at her I push Maggie out of the way. "I'll do it, don't worry." Lori closed her eyes briefly in gratitude. "Thank you," I took her hand looking at her. "I don't know what I'm doing though you might die." Lori swallowed breathing through another contraction. "My baby will survive that's all that matters." A true mother all the way through to sacrifice her life for it, my respect for Lori grew. 

Pulling her shirt out of the way I saw her old c-section scar from Carl's birth knowing to use that as my incision guide. Maggie grabs a hold of Lori's hand as she turned to Carl. "Carl, baby I don't want you to be scared, okay. This is what I want, this is right. N-Now you take care of them." We all got tears in our eyes running down our cheeks as Lori tells Carl goodbye. Lori breathed a few minutes before I apologized as I sliced her stomach open, she screamed in pain and passed out as I got the baby out. A beautiful little girl that wasn't breathing I looked at Maggie in panic. "Pat her back that's what your suppose to do." Patting the tiny things back it finally started crying. Carl yanked his jacket off to wrap her in, Maggie and I sigh in relief, Maggie jumped up to leave pulling me with to follow. "Wait we can't leave her!" I frown and Maggie shook her head. "Carl I can't..." Carl looked between us before turning to look at his mom. "She'll turn if we don't, she's my mom I'll do it." Before I could say anything Carl step closer to his mom and shot her so she wouldn't turn, then he turns walking out of the room silent with a blank expression, shutting down to cope. He leads us out of the tombs to the outside world to find Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Mike, Hershel, Beth, Nikoli, Axel, and Oscar in a group trying to figure out what next to do. 

The baby crying drew everyone's attention, Rick turns to stare at us. You could see the realization hit him but he was fighting not to believe it. We walked quietly closer, I cradled the baby close to me to share my body heat. Maggie still crying beside me and Carl completely shut down behind us. Rick shocked drop his weapons coming toward us asking where Lori was, even though he already knew, he started to sidestep us to go inside when Maggie tried to stop him. Rick made it to Carl when he stops a sob breaking from this strong man, he looked at Carl still wanting to deny it but the look on Carl's face only further made it true. Their loss breaking my heart along with everyone else's, I started to cry with them. Bending down Rick cried out his denial. "Oh, noo, nooooooo." He fell to the ground crying in despair.


	12. Chapter 12

After a while Rick shuts down, finally getting to his knees staring at the baby in my arms in disbelief that Lori was gone, he was slipping away into grief and denial. I handed the baby to Carl when Hershel asked to see her, I followed him over picking Nikoli up crushing him to me. Daryl looked at me a moment like he was assessing for himself I was okay before looking at the baby. "What'll we feed it? We got anything a baby will eat?" I shook my head at his question. "Formula," Hershel nodded at me. "Your right Jenni, good new she's healthy looking. But she'll need the formula and soon or she won't survive." Daryl shook his head at Hershel then at the baby. "Nope, not her. Not going to lose anybody else, I'm going on a run." I squeezed Nikoli and looked over at Mike, who nodded at me. 

"I'll go with you, I know what to grab." Daryl eyed me a moment. "Alright," Daryl pointed at Axel and Oscar. "You two man the fence, too many pile up we've got a problem. Glenn get the gate we're losing daylight." Daryl grabs Maggie's arm. "Hey, kid just lost his mom. Dad don't look so hot." She nodded in understanding. "Don't worry I'll look out for him." Rick must of snapped out of his stupor, he jumped up grabbed the ax laying on the ground and disappeared into the prison. "Rick!" 

I handed Nikoli to Mike, looking Mike deep in the eyes, my heart breaking a little again. "Protect him at all cost!" He nodded and I ran over to catch up to Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie, they were discussing where to go. Glenn suggested the supermarket, Maggie shook her head mentioning the cluster of the highway. Daryl nodded then hopped on his motorcycle looking at me. "Don't worry we'll get through." I jumped on the back of his bike, wrapping my arms around his waist holding my breath in both excitement and reverence to being on a bike. When Daryl revved the engine I squeaked and squeezed him tighter, he patted my hands giving them a quick squeeze. "Don't worry Darlin' I've got you." 

As we drove toward the supermarket we decided to check out a daycare we spotted in the distance. When Daryl parked his bike it took me a moment holding the metal fence before I could walk, he gave me a look. I blush a little not meeting his eyes. "You alright, your wound open?" I shook my head blushing more at his concern. "No, that's not it, that was my first ride my legs feel like jelly." The vibration had been very foreign and weird feeling but I savor the feel of my arms around his waist. Daryl gave a gruff laugh and smirked at me. "Always a special treat being a girls first." My jaw drop slightly as I blush deeper at his tease, we made our way to some windows in back. 

The room looked clean of dead so Daryl busted the window out with his crossbow, we jumped into the room which was the nursery. I bent down going through a couple cabinets finding bottles, some cloth diapers, and baby blankets that she'd need, gathering what of use I could find I stood up beside Daryl who was looking at the wall covered in cut out paper hands with names. He gave me a look before walking out into the hallway to search the rest of the place, we eventually found the kitchen area from the scraping sound. Thinking it was a walker Daryl lifted his crossbow in preparation as I slowly opened the pantry door for him. Instead of finding a rotted geek we found a nice sized possum eating at some goodies he found in the pantry, Daryl quickly shot it and I smiled we both spoke at the same time. "Hello, Dinner." 

I giggled as he grabs the possum and I turned to search the cabinet above the counter, finding bottles and a couple cans of formula. Picking up a can I shook it at Daryl smiling wider. "Bingo, won't last long but it'll do for now until we can get more." Daryl grunted at me with a weird expression on his face. "That is, let's get back then." We made our way back out to his bike, I gave it a look of trepidation and Daryl grunted a laugh at it. "It ain't that bad, come on." I stuck my tongue at him but got on the back of his bike. We speed back off to the prison it was a lot quicker it seemed this round but I enjoyed every second I got to have Daryl in my arms. We pulled to a stop getting greeted by Glenn, Oscar, and Axel. "Did you get it, any luck?" I smiled at Axel nodding. "Yeah got lucky with a daycare closer by, two cans and some diapers even." 

We all followed the cries of the baby into the prison, only Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Mike, Nikoli, and Carl was in the common room. I frown having hoped while we were on the run for formula that T-Dog, Carol, and Nicholas would have made it out of the tombs by now. Daryl took the baby from Carl as I rushed making a bottle of milk, handing it to him. Daryl smiled softly down at the little bundle in his arms making my heart melt more imagining him with that tender look on his face one day with our own pup. Daryl smiled looking around at us when the baby latched onto the nipple and started to guzzle the bottle down, he looked at Carl before looking me in the eyes. "She got a name yet?" Carl shrug shaking his head. "No, but I was thinking Sophia," He started rattling off all the female names they'd lost so far, Daryl gave him a look of pity then looked down at the baby smiling after a while. "You like that, huh Little Asskicker." He looked up at us smiling. "Right, that's a good name ain't it, huh Lil' Asskicker." We all laugh feeling what he did lightening the mood in the room, Lil' Asskicker already brightening our lives.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

We all settled down after the event of the day, Nikoli clung to my leg when we got to our bunk he tugged my hand. I looked down at him bending down to hear what he was whispering. "Nicholas is alive Jenni." I smiled sadly realizing he could feel Nicholas through their twin connection making me miss my own weird twin ability myself, I cup Nikoli's cheek. "Good, don't worry Nikoli I'm going to find him!" Nikoli nodded then hugged me tightly, I held him as he drifted off to sleep I laid him down as Mike walked up. "Jenni there's a search party being made up to go in the morning." I looked behind him a moment before turning to cover Nikoli. "I'll find them before morning." Mike smiled at me sitting down beside Nikoli. "I'll watch over my buddy here until you get back with little dude." Mike was quiet a moment before he whispered his question. "Tracking as a wolf?" I shook my head at him. "No, Carol might be with him." He just nodded at me as I picked up my quiver and bow. "Be careful Jenni." I just smiled at him as I slipped away quietly making my way to the door to the tombs of the prison unaware I had been watched and no secretively followed. 

I started working my way through the tombs it was hard to pick up Nicholas's scent for all the decaying smells. I'd just rounded a corner when I got the tingling feeling of something behind me, not getting a danger vibe so I pressed myself in the shadow against the wall. As whoever got closer I went to touch them when they turn quickly shoving me back against the wall roughly with a Bowie knife in my face I squeaked. "Daryl!" He gave me a look still gripping my shirt in his hand pinning me to the wall, a small battle raging in his eyes, I reached up wrapping my fingers around his wrist. "Daryl?" 

He jerked back from me putting his knife away. "Are you crazy or something." I shrug giving him a small smile. "Or something, what are you doing here?" He grunted at me. "Making sure your fool self don't get killed, we've lost enough people today." Both my heart melted at his concern and my wolf bristled at his assuming I couldn't protect myself, I frown as I straighten my shirt. "I might be a fool to you but to me I'm doing what I need to. I'm going to find Nicholas and I'm going to bring him back where he's safe, not stuck in this geek infested maze!" 

Daryl gave me another look before turning to hide a smile tossing over his shoulder. "Well come on then." I stared at his back a moment confused. "What?" Daryl turns on a flashlight. "Said come on then, I ain't gonna let you do this alone." I shook my head smiling at his way of offering to help. Trying not to get distracted by his delicious scent I kept sniffing for Nicholas' scent, I'd just picked it up again turning us down a hall when Daryl handed me a red rag from his back pocket. "Might muffle the smell some." I smiled sideways at him and lifted the rag to inhale deeply feeling exuberant by his earthy male scent, Daryl giving me a strange look I didn't notice. All of a sudden we hear a banging sound, up the hall a door softly banged back and forth trap with a dead geek in front of it. The walker stuck must be weak but I kept getting strong wisps of Nicholas' scent from the area, my heart froze. I grab Daryl's arm stopping him, afraid what we'd find on the other side. 

"Daryl wait I'm not ready." Still holding his crossbow ready he looked at me, I swallowed my fears. "What...what if it's them and they're..." I couldn't finish it, he gave me a knowing look. "It's better to know than not to." He told me in a soothing gravely voice, I stood clutching his arm before nodding. "Ok, yeah your right." After moving the body we took a minute to get prepared, I jerked the door open as Daryl prepared to shoot whatever it was on the other side. 

Carol was propped up against the corner by the door a little dazed looking she had a nasty bruise covering her face she must of hit it hard. A little more into the shadow curled up in tattered clothes was Nicholas. "Thank god you're okay!" Daryl picked up Carol gently, I nodded to him. "Go ahead get her back I'll be right behind you." He stood staring at me, indecision clear in his eyes on to head back or wait, I nodded to him in reassurance. "Go I'll be fine." He nodded then carried Carol away, I bent down to Nicholas. "Hey buddy why are you hiding in the shadow?" When I reach for him my hand encountered fur, soft fluffy fur, I frown at him. "Oh Nicholas buddy I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

He whimpers crawling into my lap, I cuddled him to me. "It hurt so bad Jenni, does it always hurt so bad?" I rub his back soothingly calming him. "First few times it will but after awhile you'll get use to it, this is just your half form. You can transform more and look just like the cat you are, but right now let's get you to transform back." He looked up at me scared with tear filled eyes. "I don't know how Jenni." I smiled sadly at him, feeling bad for him, all this being a big scary thing for the little kid. 

"I know buddy that's where I come in, I'll help you through it. Just breath and relax," We took a couple minutes breathing in through our noses and out through our mouths. "Now close your eyes and see yourself human. Feel yourself slip back into that form." As I spoke soothingly to him I felt his body trembling as he shifted back and my heart broke at his whimpers of pain when his bones snapped back to normal. "That's it, buddy, you've got it. See there you are, you did so good!" I praised him for a good job his first time shifting back. He wraps his arms around my neck crying, I held him comforting him. "Sh, I know buddy, I know. Did Carol see you shift?" 

He nodded then quickly shake his head. "I...I don't know, T-Dog was helping us when we tried to get here but a couple monsters were after us, she hit her head when we got the door open." I just nodded as I listen to him standing up with him in my arms. "Let's get you back where it's safe." 

We were almost back when Daryl appeared from the shadows. "You alright, when you weren't behind us figured ya ran into trouble." I smiled at his concern, even my wolf was pleased. "No was just calming poor Nicholas down." Daryl eyed the little boy in my arms taking in his tattered clothes and frown. "Bitten?" I shook my head at him. "No just really frighten." 

He just grunted stepping back to let us pass him, walking back to the common area to the others. Hershel greeting us immediately, checking Nicholas out. "Aside from being scared he'll be fine," He patted Nicholas' back and smiled at me. "He's a strong boy." I smiled back in total agreement. 

I took Nicholas back to our bunk where Mike sat up quickly. "You found him, I knew you would! Is he ok Jenni, was he bite?" I shook my head at Mike and motion him to step out, he steps up to us ruffling Nicholas' curls. "Welcome back bud." I laid him down beside his twin and covered him. "Try to relax and sleep ok." He nodded solemnly and cuddled up to Nikoli, I walked out to Mike who was pacing a bit. "So is he going to be alright?" I sigh checking around us first before nodding. "Yeah he'll be fine but something big happens in the tombs." Mike frown looking in at Nicholas. "Oh, Jenni don't tell me he's infected." I sigh again shaking my head. "No, he's not but the fear and stress of what happens today and being trapped like they were triggered his gene." Mike stared at me a moment before realization hit him. "You mean..." I nodded. "Yeah he can, I'm not fully sure about all he'll go through being this young." 

Mike idly shook his head looking in on the boys. "Well I don't know anything about that way of life but we'll be there for him every step of the way." I smiled at Mike bumping his shoulder with my own. "Family sticks together." I laugh thinking of a silly cartoon I once watched, Mike looked at me. "What's funny about that?" I smiled fondly at the boys before looking at him. "Just thought about the little blue dude Stitch, 'Ohana' means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Mike smiled widely at me. "Yeah, that describes us perfectly." 

The next morning we were all sitting in the common area eating breakfast when Rick randomly showed up to the door leading into the tombs. "Everybody okay?" Shocked we all looked up at Rick, Beth nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." Rick started talking about clearing out the boiler room, Glenn jumps up offering to help remove the bodies. I just sat back watching slipping into Rick's mind to see if he was really alright, he won't harm himself but he wasn't really himself. I frown feeling bad for him, Glenn just stood facing Rick chewing his lip when Rick denied his help. "Well, Maggie and I were going to make a run to look for ammo and formula." I looked over at Maggie. "I'll go with you to help, maybe grab other stuff we need." Maggie gave me a smile, Daryl gave me a look. "That would be great Jenni, thanks." I watched Daryl trying to figure the lookout, giving up I went to get my stuff together for the run, Mike agreed to watch out for the boys. 

As I was walking outside to the blazer Glenn wanted to take Daryl stalked up to me, I slowed glancing over at him. "Be careful out there alright." I smiled brightly at him, quickly leaning up on my tiptoes I give him a kiss on the cheek he stares at me shocked. "I will be don't worry so much, it'll cause wrinkles." He stood gaping at me as I got into the blazer, Glenn laugh as he started the blazer and we drove away. Maggie turned in the passenger seat to look at me smiling. "So you and Daryl huh?" I blush slightly shrugging. "Yeah I'd like something to happen at least, he's an amazing man." 

We talked idly getting closer to each other I really liked Maggie she reminded me a lot of Jenna my twin. We pulled up in front of a boarded up store 'Southern Discount', Maggie got out with a smile checking the surrounding area for dead. "It's all clear we're good." Glenn reached in the back for a crowbar as I grab the bags, I stood beside Maggie as Glenn open the door. I had a good feeling about this place, when she looked inside she smiled. "Grab that duck, Glenn." Glenn gave her a look picking it up. "Are you serious?" I laugh with Maggie. "Why not the baby has to grow up in a prison at least she's can have is toys." Glenn just laughs picking it up giving it to Maggie. We scavenged anything of use, we gathered baskets full of food and formula. 

Glenn walked out of the store behind me smiling widely. "We hit the formula jackpot, there's enough here we can head back." I smiled at him leaning against the back of the blazer by Maggie. "All by the time for dinner to boot." Maggie smiled walking over to grab a basket to hand to Glenn. "You know I like the quiet, there and back home, can always hear from my side of the fence no matter where you are." I smiled at her words on the peace the prison has given us so far, minus the one horrible day. 

All of a sudden a burly guy holding a gun with some type of knife tied to his right-hand step around a car. "And where is it you folks call home?" I glared at the fellow for getting the drop on me, but something about his scent and his eyes were familiar to me but different too. Maggie and Glenn quickly drew their guns spreading out behind the blazer, Glenn looked shocked when he got a look at the guy. "Merle?" Merle smirked in false joy at the sight of Glenn then lowered his gun to put on the ground, laughing as he did so. Maggie and I looked at Glenn surprised he'd know the guy. "Hohoha, wow." 

He took a few steps toward us making Maggie nervous, she pointed her gun yelling at him to back the hell up. Merle just kept smiling standing his ground looking at us all then staring at Glenn. "Can you tell me is my brother alive?" I was confused a little then it clicked this was Daryl's brother, explains why he seemed familiar, Glenn confirmed it. Merle smiled more trying to convince us to take him to Daryl but something felt off, especially when he caught Glenn looking at his knife hand, he gave a story how he 'made' it. I shook my head at him starting to feel my wolf become alert sensing danger. 

"We'll tell Daryl you’re here, the store is safe you can wait there, he'll come to you here." Merle's smile drops instantly and he shifted around. "Woah hold up now lady, it's a miracle hunny old Glenn here and I found each other, come on you can trust old Merle I just want to see my baby brother is all." I sneered at him not really liking him. "Trust is earned, stay here we'll get Daryl back here soon." The tick in his jaw and the hard glint in his eyes screamed trouble, he gave a huff of a laugh before he pulled a hidden gun, lunge toward us firing the gun. I hiss as I'd attempted to duck it but felt it sting my temple as it flew by shattering the back window in the blazer. I and Glenn turn to confront him to find him and Maggie on the ground, him holding a gun to Maggie's head. "Let her go!" I shouted at him, he just pressed the gun tighter to her temple. "Shut up bitch, stick the gun in the car Glenn, now!" Glenn not wanting him to hurt Maggie did what he said, I growled frustrated at Merle wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out. I kept a restraining my wolf from bursting forth. "Get in the car Glenn your driving and you to bitch." Glenn and I both shook our heads in agreeance, I wanted him nowhere near my boys, Merle smiled wickedly. "Nah we're going somewhere else, now move!" Seeing no other options we got up front while he drags poor Maggie into the back seat with him. He yelled directions at us leading us more into town to a fenced off part. "Welcome to Woodbury, where you probably ain't gonna be leaving."


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

Glenn stops the blazer, Merle shouted at him to pull through the gate. "No either way you're going..." He didn't get to finish before both of our doors were yanked open and we were jerked out roughly. They dragged us into this building two guys drag a fighting Glenn to one room then toss Maggie and me into a room together. Fighting against them they got us into chairs tying our hands behind us, the Mexican played with my hair afterward I jerked away from him glaring, he just laughs walking out. Maggie was starting to panic a little especially as we can hear Merle 'talking' to Glenn starting to use his fist now. Maggie started to sob to the beat of flesh meeting flesh I tried to get her to calm before she had a full-blown panic attack. 

"Maggie, hey Maggie focus on me." Crying she focused on me, jumping every so often when the beating next to us got too loud. "Glenn is a strong guy, tough he'll survive this, just like we are going too!" She swallowed nervously and nodded at me. It'd gotten quiet on Glenn's side making us worry more then there was a big commotion, a big crash, a few minutes after Glenn yelling scaring Maggie, she shouted Glenn's name. There was no answer which made us think the worse, wasn't much time for us to wonder before our door opens the Mexican from earlier and a new guy who obviously was the leader walked in. 

"Hello ladies, Martinez cut the ladies lose." Martinez cut Maggie lose then step up behind me caressing my forearms before cutting me lose too, making my skin crawl. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, if you'd just tell me where your people are we'll return you immediately." I snorted at his claim, he gave me an annoyed look. "I swear no other harm will come to you this really was all a big misunderstanding." I rolled my eyes at him as Maggie sat tight lip across from me. "We're not going to tell you anything!" Maggie nodded agreeing with me. The leader sneered at us a moment before deciding to change antics and demanded. "Stand." We gave each other a look of determination not to rat out our group, our family. Together we stood up facing each other, I was fighting my wolf back knowing that'd only make things worse. Smiling the leader motion for Martinez to get closer then demanded we remove our shirts, Maggie gap at him and I glared. "No." 

The leader smirked, Martinez sidled closer to me. "Alright, would it make it easier for you if I had Ol' Merle bring Glenn's hand in here for the farmer's daughter?" Maggie gasp on a sob shaking from fear but quickly removed her shirt covering herself just as quickly from his view, sighing I followed suit. Standing as proud as we could knowing what was probably about to happen, the leader removed his gun belt stepping closer to Maggie who started to shake in terror and Martinez followed his leadership doing the same to me. Without warning both the leader and Martinez crowded in on us making us self-conscious on our near total nakedness before grabbing the back of our necks in dominance slamming our faces into the table in front of us. Maggie cried out and I simply grunted, Martinez enjoying this show of power over me grinded his groin against my rear suggestively, tightening his grip on my neck. I gritted my teeth, everything about his touch felt wrong, his scent sure as hell being wrong spicy and sweaty nothing like Daryl's earthy smell. I felt dirty with him just touching me, the leader bent over Maggie much the same like Martinez was doing to me. "Going to talk now, cause you know there are other ways to get information out of you." Maggie drew in a stuttering breath to calm herself. "Do whatever you're going to do and go to hell." I smiled at her courage and nodded my head against the table in agreeance. The leader sneered running his hand along Maggie's spine as Martinez squeezed the side swell of my ass as he grinded against me never releasing his grip on my neck. 

Gripping Maggie's bicep the leader jerked her up and Martinez yanked me up by my hair leading us out of the room into Glenn's. Hearing his door being open Glenn got ready to attack only to stop with a gun in his face. "Drop it, buddy," He waited for Glenn to drop his makeshift weapon. "Now I want to know where your people are and I want to know now!" We all kept our mouths firmly shut not willing to out anyone, that angered the leader. In a blink of an eye he swung around backhanding me across the face busting my lip and cause Martinez to pull my hair keeping ahold of me, I growl pissed at him. "What about now, hm?" We gritted our teeth and glared daggers at him, he laughs humorlessly. "Well, hm what about now, tell me what I want to know!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at Maggie." 

Glenn stiffen wanting to jump at the guy but held back, the leader smirk pointing the gun directly to Glenn's forehead. "Then you hold no purpose for me then." Maggie screamed at him jerking in Merle's hold. "The prison! Our group is at the prison." The leader smirked, Glenn and I sagged in disappointment that Maggie caved. "But the prison is deep in the red zone, it's swarming with dead." Maggie shook her head. "Not anymore, we took it there was ten of us but not anymore." I shook my head at her, she might as well walk everyone out to be sacrificed she was telling him everything. "Well, that's something." He jerked his head and Merle toss Maggie at Glenn but Martinez kept his hold on me. 

"I think this one could give us more 'information' if I asked her the right way, give me some time alone with her Governor." Fear cold as ice crept through me at his words, the Governor smirk looking at me letting the fear get a grip before shaking his head. "Nah I need your help on figuring out their group." Frowning Martinez shoved me into the room following the Governor out, Merle being the last one drop his outer shirt on the floor looking at me. Glenn had taken his shirt off to stick on Maggie, frowning I picked up the shirt to cover myself as well, his scent strongly developing me so similar to Daryl's but different made me ache to be around him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Glenn grip Maggie's cheeks looking at her. "Are you alright, did they..." He couldn't finish his question I just shook my head since Maggie cried. "No just threaten us with the possibility." Maggie shook at the memory. "We've got to get out of here before threats become more." Glenn nodded agreeing with me. "You're right Jenni, besides I'd rather go down fighting." 

Glenn walked over to the walker grabbing its arm pulling it off, stomping on it he snaps the ulna and radius in half just right to where the joints where the wrist and elbow stayed together. He handed a piece to Maggie who took it in resign then he went to hand me the other, I shook my head. "You keep it I'll figure out a weapon myself." Looking at the table it looked sturdy enough, flipping it I kicked a leg off, picking it up smiling it was hefty enough to be used like a club. Glenn laugh then groan as it agitated his ribs, I frown at him. "There really nothing else we can do, we should rest to prepare to fight our way out." 

We sat leaning against the walls waiting for our moment, Glenn watched Maggie who was still crying softly. "You sure he didn't..." Maggie's head snaps toward Glenn and she grabs his hand. "No Glenn, no he barely touched me just made me worry that he was going to. With the dead you know what to expect, you forget what the living is capable of doing." Frowning knowing what she meant, I still felt dirty from their hands. We sat there for a couple hours, I would guess for night time before I heard movement outside letting Glenn and Maggie know to get ready, the time to fight was here. As soon as the door click to open we rush out, Maggie pinned one fellow against the wall stabbing him in the throat making him grip his gun letting a few rounds off. I jump out of the way trying to help Glenn fight, Merle, knocking the pistol from his hand as Glenn tried to hit him only for Merle to flip Glenn to the ground. He attempted to slit Glenn's throat as I pulled the table leg back to smack him upside the head, Maggie shouted at Merle to let Glenn go. Merle looked at her then smiled saying okay, making me feel like it was a trick, I sensed them behind us too late. Turning to swing the leg at who approached from behind I found a gun barrel pressed to my forehead instead. Merle jumps up while Maggie was distracted grabbing the gun from her grasp, turning he kicked Glenn to get up. 

Merle and another guy shoved Maggie and Glenn back into the room as Martinez wrap his arm around my throat smelling my neck right below my ear. A shiver of disgust rack my body, Martinez laughs at my discomfort. They made Glenn and Maggie kneel away from us as another goon grab cloth sacks. Poor Maggie was sobbing again in fear, Glenn was trying his best to calm her. Martinez was torturing me by groping my breast laughing at me as I jerk from his attention only for his arm around my throat to tighten more to hold me still. He nibbled on my ear as he whispered to me. "Don't worry baby I talk the Governor into letting us have a few hours of fun before you follow your friends." I shuddered at the image his words formed in my mind, as no one paid too much attention to me since Martinez held me I slowly slip my claws out when they shoved the sacks over Glenn and Maggie's heads, I plan to kill everyone then get us out somehow. 

As they started to lead us out a loud explosion went off in front of us then smoke filled the room, I felt the relaxing calm presence of Daryl then his big warm hand grip mine. Yanking out of a confused Martinez's grip I ran after Daryl, we slip out into the town sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Amongst the chaos around the town, we found an empty building, rushing in to catch our breath and figure out what to do to escape Glenn fell to the floor with Maggie basically on top of him seeing if he was alright. I turn toward Daryl when he got closer to me letting us know there was no way out the back. Needing to ground myself somehow I wrap my arms around Daryl's waist burying my face in his chest, I must of shocked him but a moment later he wraps his arms around my shoulders. Not only offering me comfort but making me feel safe. 

Maggie looked up at Rick asking how'd they find us, Rick said it was the lady with them who'd disappear. Glenn told them it was Merle who'd brought us here, at the mention of his brother Daryl stiffen up. "You saw him!?" Not having let go I nodded against his chest, Glenn and Maggie explained everything. Daryl wanted to go find Merle and bring him with us, work something out but it wouldn't work. We needed to get out of here and now, Rick talked him into staying with us. 

We got prepared to run for it opening the door Daryl threw two smoke bombs out the door, I help Glenn stay up while Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Oscar shot at the guards around us. We ran into an alcove to get cover to find the best way out of here alive. Daryl ran in the other direction then us to give coverage, I didn't like it at all but he promised to follow right behind us. We finally got to a bus blocking our way out jumping up on the hood Oscar and I worked together to get Glenn over, as Oscar was helping Glenn down to me someone shot him in the ribs. "OSCAR!" I was barely able to catch Glenn before he tumbled down too. Rick quickly got to us but there was no helping poor Oscar, we hid behind a jeep waiting for Daryl to follow like he promised. There was movement behind us but from the scent, it wasn't Daryl I frown to find it was the woman, Rick furious questioned her on where she was and if she got what she came for, she looked around. "Where's your people?" I frown worried about Daryl, Glenn hissed that they'd killed Oscar and Maggie told her Daryl is missing. "Did you see him maybe?" 

She gave me a look shaking her head. "No I didn't," Rick interrupted her to threaten her if anything happens to Daryl she'd regret it, she shook her head at Rick. "I brought you here to save your people. You need help, either way, getting them to safety or getting Daryl out of there now, you need me." Rick gave her a calculating look before nodding. "Alright but do the disappearing act again I will kill you." The woman, who I found out named Michonne, nodded at him. "Maybe Glenn and Maggie should stay back to get us a means to really get back like a car." Rick nodded agreeing with me, he pointed in the distance. "About fifty paces that way is our car wait there for us, be ready to leave in a hurry thought." 

Maggie nodded agreeing, Glenn wanted to protest but gave in when his ribs gave him some protest their own. After they left Rick, Michonne, and I slip back into Woodbury staying in the dark. Sneaking back in was easy since everyone's attention was on this arena place where they had Merle and Daryl pitted against each other in a fight. When Merle landed a swift kick to Daryl's middle I growled starting to lung but Rick thankfully grab me holding me back. "We've got to do this smart Jenni if we rush in there, head first they will kill us all." I huffed a frustrated sigh knowing he was right. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry Rick." 

I settled back into my hiding place my heart aching each time Daryl gets hit or kicked. Merle had Daryl down on the ground again I wanted to rip his head off, next thing we know they both jump up starting to fight the surrounding walkers together. Could tell they were starting to tire, though, taking the rifle Rick gave me I decided to help out killing the walkers around them, then working on the stadium lights throwing us into darkness as Rick and Michonne threw smoke bombs to cover the extraction of Daryl and Merle. We didn't kill anyone but walkers, except the poor girl who was hit by the bullet going through the walker's head, once Daryl and Merle got toward us we ran to where we'd came in at. Not wanting to lose Daryl again I grab a hold of his hand as we ran, busting through the wall we made a clean getaway back to where Glenn and Maggie waited for us, they must have heard us approaching. 

"Rick?" Rick sigh in relief they were still there and fine until we got closer and Glenn noticed Merle. Freaking out he pulled a gun out on him causing everyone to freak, Daryl jumped in front of his brother trying to calm Glenn. I stood back watching as everyone argued, Merle trying to put his two cents in making it worse. Everything seemed to catch up to me finally all I could do is watch everyone argue in a bit of a daze until Rick had enough of Merle's mouth and bashed him in the back of the head knocking him out. I cringed as he crumpled to the ground, he wasn't dead cause I could hear his heart beating still, I watched Daryl for his reaction, he just eyed Rick but didn't do anything more. Glenn gave Rick a serious look I'd never seen him give before. "We need to talk Rick, now!" 

I started to lean against the car beside Michonne so they could all four talk when they looked back at me. "What are you doing Jenni?" Confused I looked at them. "You were going to debate what to do with them, I was giving you room to discuss it in a group." Rick shook his head at me. "Jenni your part of the group, get over here." Smiling to myself feeling grateful to finally prove myself to them, when I walked up finally Rick was saying it wouldn't work. Daryl frown at Rick gripping his crossbow strap distracting me with his arms. "It's gotta work, that sick fuck the Governor is probably already on his way to the prison now, Merle knows how he works." Rick looked down shaking his head. "It'll just stir up shit, have everyone at each other's throats." 

Glenn spoke up latching onto Rick's point with his own making Daryl shake his head again. "Do you really want him to sleep in a cell by Carol, Beth...what about Jenni, do you really want him near her!?" Daryl gave me a look before answering Glenn. "He ain't a rapist or anything." Glenn snorted at Daryl standing up for his brother. "Well, his friends are..." Maggie looked at Glenn shocked, shocked myself I couldn't meet anyone's eyes still feeling dirty from Martinez's hands. "Nah they ain't buddies after what happen, what do you think Jenni you ain't said anything." I look up quickly at Daryl not expecting to be asked anything. "I-I...uh..." Daryl huff annoyed. "Well, what's your two cents." I gasp shock he was lashing out at me for no reason. "I don't know your brother from before and I get it I do Daryl he's blood but he didn't HAVE to take us to them, but he did," I caught the flash of pain across Daryl's face over that fact. "I don't trust him not to betray us, I'm sorry." 

Daryl shifted on his feet agitated about it all. "Yeah well he's blood, ya'll gonna cut him lose out here but take the samurai back to the others." I shook my head, Maggie shrugged. "She's all banged up in no condition to be out here," Glenn nodded agreeing, shrugging at Rick's statement about no way. "Plus she did bring you guys for us." I look back at Michonne. "Yeah she did and I'm grateful but I don't trust her either, she ditched us when we needed her, caused Oscar's death and Daryl to get caught." Maggie sigh getting what I meant then suggested letting her dad at least stitch her up as payment for her deed. Daryl shook his head at her. "We don't even know who she is, not really. Merle though he's blood, he's family..." Glenn frustrated interrupted him shaking his head. "No, Merle is your blood. My family is here and back at the prison, your apart of that family to Daryl." Daryl looked at us all then over at Merle who was finally waking up, then started to pace. My heart going out to him cause this really was a hard situation to be in, to choose between blood family and family of the heart. 

"Man you guys don't know," Daryl paced more annoyed we didn't feel like he did about Merle, sighing he looked at Rick. "Fine we'll just fend for ourselves, no Merle then no me. Was Merle and me before all this anyhow." I took a step toward him my heart in my throat, scared of losing him. My mate was talking about leaving the group to be with his brother, my wolf whined at this. 

"Daryl you can't-do that, come on be reasonable please." Daryl looked at me a moment noticing the tears making my eyes glow then averted his eyes. "I am being reasonable figured you of all would understand, tell ya pop bye for me." He threw the question to Maggie over his shoulder as he walked away toward the car, I was frozen to the spot. My wolf demanded I follow him but I couldn't leave my boys behind, I felt torn in two. Rick quickly followed Daryl to try to change his mind but it wasn't working. I tried to remain strong as Daryl grab his pack from the trunk of the car, give me one last look before walking into the woods by Merle. "Come on Merle." 

I stood staring until I could no longer see either Dixon males, I just start to shut down, lost in the crushing pain of my mate, the piece that made me whole disappeared. My wolf upset with me not following him curled up in the corner of my mind with her back to me ignoring me, that's fine I couldn't deal with her telling me what I already know, I'm an idiot but my boys need me and I can't abandon them. When it was time to go, Maggie, wrap her arm around my shoulder. "Come on Jenni nothing we can do he made his choice, let's get back to the others." I didn't say anything, I couldn't, letting Maggie lead me to the car I did everything on autopilot. My soul was slowly dying without him being around, Maggie just frowns at me having had known I had feelings for Daryl.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

We drove mostly in silence aside from Maggie asking how everyone back at the prison was, I felt a twinge of guilt cause I didn't automatically ask about my boys, but thankfully everyone was fine just worried about us. The relief knowing they were fine wasn't great since my heart was walking somewhere in the woods behind us. Rick slowed the car to a stop a truck blocked half the road and a fallen tree blocked the other half, Glenn and Maggie got out with him to help while I was to watch Michonne so she didn't steal the car. I jump a little when a walker lunged out of the truck at Glenn but relaxed when he took his frustration out on the walker after throwing it to the ground. Not able to really hear what they were saying just knowing it was heated, Glenn's still extremely upset over everything that's happened in the last two days. 

I sigh knowing how he feels, wanting so bad to snap but knowing if I did there was no turning back. Michonne turned in her seat to look at me. "You alright?" I eyed her unsure if she really is trustworthy, I owe her for bringing the others to rescue us but if it wasn't for her Daryl would have been with us instead. I just kept quiet didn't matter I felt like I couldn't breathe without Daryl, my mate rejected me for his brother. The others finished moving the truck getting back in, Maggie gave me an understanding look of sympathy, I just looked back out the window. We arrived back at the prison in minutes, Carl and Carol were stalking the gate entry waiting for us. As soon as Carol shut the gate she quickly checked inside the car at us Rick had got out holding Carl in a hug, Carol's face fell in worry after checking behind us for another vehicle. Standing up Rick motion for Maggie to get behind the wheel. "I'll fill them in go ahead get Glenn to your dad." Maggie nodded getting behind the wheel driving up to the courtyard Hershel and Beth were waiting. 

Getting out I looked at Michonne nodding my head toward the door. "Come on samurai you can wait inside for Hershel." Maggie grabs her father in a hug as I lead Michonne inside, no sooner did I get inside did the hair on the back of my neck stand up. There was a group of four people in the common area they looked up at us, Michonne just looked at me then at the group. "Rest of your group." I just watched them weary a moment before regaining my balance when two midnight curly tops collided with my legs. "Jenni!" I rub their heads glad to see they were fine smiling at Mike who walked over to hug me as well, I didn't miss the looks the others gave us. "We were worried about you, are...are you okay?" I gave him a sad smile and nodded, he gave me a smile in return. "Are you hungry Jenni?" I shook my head then looked at the others. "No, I just want to rest, feel up for a nap boys?" They both nodded their little heads against my legs, not ready to let go of me either. "Make sure Michonne here is in a cell and watch her until Rick gets here please Mike." He was confused but nodded at me. "Sure Jenni, need anything just shout." I nodded once at him then gave the others one last wary look before taking hold of the boy's hands going to our cell. 

I felt like the world was crashing around me and all I wanted to do was hold my boys and reveal in their safety. We fell asleep in no time my rest not being peaceful at all, groping hands grabbing me, being touched places only my mate should touch woke me in a drenching sweat and a panic racing heart. Rubbing a hand over my face I look at the boys who were still napping peacefully. Easing myself up I left the boys to finish their nap I couldn't go back to sleep those hands that still make me feel dirty. I heard Rick's upset voice rise in an argument and went to see what was happening. 

He was deciding to send the four on their way and Hershel was trying to talk him out of it. It seems to start to work because he was right if we sent them out we'd be condemning them to death until Rick started freaking out then demanding for someone only he could see to 'get out' then pulled his gun causing the big black guy to try to get Rick to relax. "Whoa, relax okay, relax we're leaving okay. Ain't nobody got to get shot here." Glenn got between them to distract Rick letting them run out the door. I just shook my head at it, Rick hadn't came back to us like I thought when he rescued us. The loss of his mate apparently still preying on his mind, I felt pity for him cause now I could relate. Everyone just stood shock and a little frighten of Rick, he looked a little lost again. He just turns stomping into the tombs to work himself crazier, shaking my head I turn walking back to my cell sitting down in the corner. I couldn't sleep but I didn't really want the others company either. 

Rest of the day was simple, Michonne slept clear til the next morning Hershel said she couldn't leave just yet but to keep Rick from losing his shit more she moved out to the yard. Was safe out there with the fence but was away from Rick, she could sleep in the bus. Plus she wasn't able to actually reach us unless we were up against the fence. We were all gathered in the common area trying to figure out how Tyreese's group got inside, I stood back just listening. Glenn full of exasperation since we got back wanted to go back to Woodbury and take everyone out.   
I shook my head understanding his blood thirst but knew we didn't have the means or manpower to do it. Giving Mike a look I spoke to him through my ability. 

'I'm going out watch the boys, keep them inside.' 

He nodded at me as I slip out headed to the outer tower to be alone and breathe. I sat on the ledge facing the yard watching the dead in the distance, Axel and Carol worked together in the walkway making it safe in case of an attack. Shortly into it I could hear Axel begin to flirt with Carol which made me smile if someone deserved happiness it was her. Rick was messing around down by the little creek when Hershel and Glenn came out, they argued a bit but Glenn went on to do whatever he was going to do. Hershel started to hobble down toward Rick. I sat and watched as they talked feeling strangely alert and not liking it. 

Then all of a sudden gunshot wrung out and the metallic scent of blood filled the air, Hershel drop hiding in the tall grass. Rick returned fire with what looked like Martinez, I stood frozen in spot at the sight of him the power of the bullet hitting my shoulder made me stumble back into reality. I growled in pain and quickly got inside the tower jumping down to ground level intent on getting out to help the others. Getting a lucky shot I took out the sharpshooter in the other tower but wasn't able to get much of a shot toward the Governor and Shumpert. 

I watch in adjective horror as a delivery van crashes through the gates nearly running Michonne over, releasing a ton of walkers into the yard. "Hershel run!" Ignoring the pain I ran toward Hershel to help him, Michonne had the same idea she rushes to aid him as well. Before I could get any closer I had a hand wrap around my leg tripping me. I hit the ground painfully, a whimper escaped my lips as I flipped over trying to fight the walker off me. As I fight with it I see Glenn speed in the yard in the silver truck to get Hershel and Michonne out of the yard and to safety up in the courtyard. Relieved he was safe I turned my energy I had left to fight the walker climbing up me off. The walker was starting to get the upper hand snapping at me in the face, I'm starting to get weaker by the minute and light head from blood loss. "GAH!" I yelled in frustration trying to get it up enough to get my gun to its head cause shooting at one of the two heads I see isn't gonna work, brains, and blood explode across my chest and neck in the next breath. A familiar bolt sticking out of its head, I sigh that the fight was over. 

Not wasting time I wobbled to my feet, shaking my head to focus everything back to the singular shapes, rushing for the bus I climbed to the top flopping on my back breathing heavy from the exertion. I lift my hand up in the air giving the others a wave letting them know I was fine. Letting my hand drop to the bus beside me I stare at the sky watching a cloud drift by. 

"God I hate that man, stupid pyscho." Relatively safe I slowly pass out looking up at the sky, my head lolled to the side.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Glenn brought the truck down to get all of us so we didn't have to fight the dead, he collected Rick and the others first before coming for me. Daryl stood up in the back of the truck calling up to me. "A'ight Darlin' jump down I'll catch ya." A moment pass without a reply, Merle laugh at Daryl. "Trouble in paradise little brother," His laughter died quickly when he noticed something dripping down the side. "Daryl." Daryl stop scowling at Merle when he saw the serious look on his face, turning he noticed the dripping blood too. "Fuck, Jenni!" 

Daryl scrambled to the top of the bus crouching beside me. Blood was pouring from my gunshot wound, he panic putting pressure to it. "Jenni, come on Darlin' let me see those pretty eyes." He gently stroked my cheek smearing blood, my eyes fluttered open to bright skies. I groan cause my shoulder to burn, I focused on the person looming over me, I sigh when I caught his scent. "Daryl." He sigh in relief smiling down at me. "There you are, let's get you up to the prison Hershel can fix ya up." I looked up at him, everything was blurry but him. "Yeah, okay let's go." I sat up intending to stand up but the world spun on me, I groan swaying unsteady. Daryl in a blink had me cradled into his arms like I weighed nothing. "I got ya Darlin'." I smiled softly content to be in his arms again and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." 

That was all I could say before passing back out. As gentle as he could Daryl got me down from the bus, Merle bang the top of the truck cab to let Glenn know to go. Speeding up to the courtyard Hershel started barking orders. "Get her inside to a bunk, strip her top off!" Daryl rushed to do what Hershel said then stood back while he hobbled in. "I'm going to have to dig the bullet out and she'll probably need stitches, think you can hold her still?" Daryl nibbling his thumbnail nodded. "Yeah sure whatever help." Daryl squeezed between the bunk and the wall to hold me down, Hershel finished washing his hand. He bent down to exam my wound when he frown Daryl panic. "What!?" Hershel shook his head and gave Daryl a look. "The bullet is lodged by the clavicle, I'll have to use my fingers to dig it out, you've got to make sure she doesn't move at all." Daryl nodded tightening his grip on me, Hershel proceed to dig his index finger and thumb into the wound. My eyes snap open at the pain I groan-growled at him, Hershel kept his attention on what he was doing. "I know hun it hurts but the bullet has to come out." 

I whimpered understanding he was right, I caught a glimpse of Daryl over my head. "I got ya Darlin'." I stared into his blue pools mesmerized a moment before the burning pain of Hershel's fingers in my shoulder stole my attention, I whimpered again and grab Daryl's forearm needing to grip him to endure the pain. He smooth my sweat soaked hair from my face speaking softly to me. "You're doing so good Darlin', so damn good." After hours of working Hershel was able to fish the bullet out and stitch the wound up, somewhere during it all I passed back out. Hershel gave Daryl a pat on the shoulder and left him to watch me as I slept never taking his eyes off me, keeping ahold of my hand. 

In the morning Hershel came back to check on me, I sluggishly opened my eyes first to see Hershel's kind face and then searching out Daryl. When I saw him at the foot of the bunk watching out of Hershel's way I smiled softly and closed my eyes drifting back off. Hershel smiling himself nodded to Daryl and moved so he could resume his position beside me. "Well if infection doesn't sit in she'll be fine and back to normal in no time. I'm going to go speak with Rick about today." Daryl nodded grunting a little in relief but stayed at my side watching me rest until the other's voices grew louder in their discussion.   
"No, better to live like rats, eh? We should've slid out of here last while he was distracted. You know live to fight another day," Merle laugh humorlessly looking at everyone in the cell block through the grated door. "But we lost that window, didn't we Officer Friendly. He's probably got scouts on every road outta here by now." Daryl walked closer determination and confidence in each step. "Well we ain't scared of that prick." Merle smiled sideways dropping his head shaking it. "Yeah, well ya'll should be. All that shit yesterday was the Ol' Governor's doorbell ringing method. We might got the walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and the men to do the job, if he's bored enough he could just starve us out." Even though Merle spoke the truth Maggie got annoyed with him. "Just put him in the other cell block please." Daryl shook his head getting his brother was right. "He's got a point..." Maggie snap at Merle for being the cause. "You started this, everything happen because of you!" 

Beth trying to stifle her sister's anger spoke up. "Maggie there is no differences whose fault it is, all that matters is what do we do now?" Hershel sitting on the steps smack his knee. "I said we should leave, now Axel is dead and Jenni is seriously wounded. We can't just sit here anymore." Rick gave him a blank look and started to walk away, slipping back into his head, Hershel quickly jump up to confront him. "GET BACK HERE!" Hershel's shout stop Rick and woke me, I sluggishly made my way out of my cell to see what was going on cradling my arm to my body. Carol and Mike walked over to me, Daryl glance over at me from his position leaning on the railing. Hershel hop closer to Rick and called him on his bullshit and spread some of his special wisdom to Rick. "Your slipping Rick, we've all seen it and we all understand you've been dealt a hard hand of cards. Losing Lori, becoming a single father in the same breath but now is not the time to go back into your head! You once said this wasn't a democracy, you wanted to lead, well now it's time to own up to that! We've all put our lives into your hands, my girls, Jenni's boys, so get your head clear and do it now! Cause we need you Rick." Rick looked at him a moment more before continuing to walk away, I sigh sadly and leaned against Mike more. "Are the boys okay after the attack?" Mike gave me a concern look nodding. "Yeah they are both fine we were inside when it happen, what about you?" I sigh relieved and nodded. "Yeah some food and rest I'll be fine." He help me back to my bunk then went to get me something to eat. 

I'd shifted to a more comfortable position when Daryl step in with a bowl of soup, he handed me the bowl then back toward the door like he was going to leave. I felt rejected all over again, I sigh giving him a nod. "You didn't have to bring me this, but thank you." He grunted in answer watching me while I ate, not able to stand it I drop the bowl to my lap looking up at him. "What Daryl?" Daryl just gave me an assessing look before grumbling. "Ya know back in the those woods wasn't against you right, he's my brother I had to go with him, you didn't cause it." I snorted humorlessly in disbelief at him, making him scowl at me. "Yeah, well it doesn't really matter does it," Tears gathered in my eyes and coated my words. "You left me easily enough and didn't even give me a backward glance." He stood shock at the pain in my voice, I attempted to hide the silent tears slipping down my cheeks by sitting the full bowl of soup on the milk crate no longer having an appetite even though I really needed to eat. "Eat Jenni." 

I shook my head at him sitting back pulling my knees up, refusing the rest of my food made Daryl snap stepping closer nearly yelling at me. "Yeah you idiot I did, I left without a backward glance, because if I'd turned around and looked at you, saw what I see now the hurt in your eyes," He paused a moment choked on his emotions as he spilled them out to me. "I would never been able to walk away with my fool of a brother Merle!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

We stared at each other stunned a bit, I slowly got to my feet knowing any fast moments and Daryl would bolt like a deer. I step up to him laying my hands on his chest, my right feeling how fast his heart was racing. He just watches me silently now until I fisted his shirt pulling him down to me, tenderly kissing him pouring everything I felt for him into it. By time I stop the kiss Daryl's cheeks were crimson red and he never looked cuter. Leaning my forehead against his I revered in the power of the kiss a moment, Daryl leaned into it a moment before pulling back redder than before. "Uh," He grunted clearing his throat stepping back from me. "Thank you." 

I smiled at his nervousness and the confused look in his eyes, gently cupping his cheek in my hand I stared into his eyes. "Don't thank me, Daryl, I've wanted to do that for awhile now." He looked even more confused at me. "Why, why me Jenni I'm just some redneck piece of trash." I frown at his description of himself, shaking my head. "No your not Daryl, you're a very special person and because silly man I care a lot about you." He stared at me silently, making me a little nervous before cupping my cheek in his hand. Smiling at him I lean into his touch, it felt so right. "You can do better than me Jenni, you deserve it." 

I kiss his thumb as he ran it across my lips. "No Daryl I can't, because you're the best." He sighs shaking his head at me then drop his hand from my cheek. "Eat your soup and rest..." Feeling chilled without his touch I grab his vest tightly. "Daryl." He smiled fleetingly at me. "You need to rest Jenni, I'll be back." Then softly like a butterfly touch, he kissed my forehead before turning quickly and leaving me in my cell. Shaking my head smiling I sat back down on my bed, my wolf jumping around in my mind like a puppy happy with the interaction with our mate. Eating all of the soup my belly filled quickly, yawning I settled into the bed to sleep while I waited for Daryl's return. I woke not much later to raised voices, no sooner than I got up to see what was wrong then Daryl was stepping in. "What's wrong?" 

The look on his face had a cold panic racing up my spine, I laid my hand on his chest. "Is the Governor back!?" He shook his head at me, I released the breathe I held. "What's wrong then?" He shrugs at me just staring before answering. "He just don't understand. Merle is here now, he's apart of the group." I smiled sadly tugging him to the bunk. "It'll take time for Glenn to forgive Merle for his parts in what happen but it will happen." He grunted as he leans back on the bed, I lean back beside him shyly playing with his hand. "Daryl..." 

He grunted watching our fingers intently. "May I lay my head on your chest?" His eyes flash up to my face quickly, a faint blush covered his cheeks. "If you want to, whatever then." I smiled, tentatively curling closer up to his side laying my head on his chest listening to his heart race away. A few minutes of me laying there with my head on his chest and my arm around his torso he wraps his arms around me, smiling wider I relax more dozing off to sleep. We laid there peacefully in each other's arms for awhile before Carol came to check on us. She stops in the doorway to the cell her scent alerted me from my sleep to semi-wakefulness but I retained my peaceful position on Daryl's chest. "How is she doing?" Daryl gently moved some hair from my face. "Better, she's a tough girl. Has to be surviving out there as long as she did caring for three people." Carol smiled fondly at us. "You know I hadn't got to tell you I'm glad you came back." 

Daryl grunted at her looking down at me sleeping, Carol gave us a tender look. "Home is where the heart is." Daryl scoff at her playing with my hair idly. "This ain't home, it's a tomb." Carol sitting on the edge of the bed frown tilting her head back looking at the ceiling in thought. "That's what T-Dog said too. I thought he was right when Nicholas and I were lost but you and Jenni found us." They shared a meaningful look before Carol looked away. "I know he's your brother Daryl but he's just not any good for you, don't let him bring you down with him. Look what he's already done to someone who means so much to you, look at how far you've come without him." Daryl watched her wondering over her words, after a moment of silence Carol patted his leg before getting up leaving us alone. 

I laid in his arm a little more before leaning up to kiss his jaw, snapping him from his musing. "Did I sleep long?" Daryl blushes softly shaking his head. "Nah, not long enough." I smiled up at him sitting my chin on my hand to look at him. "I'll sleep more later, I'm kind of hungry. Will you walk with me to the chow area?" He frowns at me tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You need to rest, I'll bring ya something up." I frown in turn back at him. "Daryl I'll go stir-crazy if you keep me confined in this room like that, I won't do anything besides sit and eat." He gave me a look like he was going to say no but sigh and nodded. "Alright come on Darlin'." Daryl help me up, my shoulder was stiff but my healing ability already at work now that I was eating and my mate was back. 

We walked into the chow area to find Carol making food, Michonne exercising and Merle watching her smirking. I step a bit closer to Daryl still not fully comfortable around his brother. "Smart to stay fit, don't forget the cardio though." I shook my head at his attempt goad at Michonne, she just kept exercising ignoring him. He glances over at Daryl and I smirking again. "Ya know if we're all gonna live under the same roof like a big happy family, we oughta clean the air." He spoke matter of factly to us. "The whole hunting you down," He looks over at me and I drop my eyes down, Daryl feeling my unease stiffens up. "Catching you honey was just business." Michonne finally acknowledges Merle's words. "Hmm. Just like the Gestapo." Merle nodded his head in agreement not ashamed at all. "Heh, yeah exactly. I've don’t a lot of things ya know I ain't proud of before and after the world went to shit." He looked thoughtful a moment before signing. "Anyhow, hope we can get past it, let bygones be bygones. Especially you honey seeing as your part of the family now." 

Without saying more he left us to gap after him, Carol brought us back by sitting two bowls in front of us. I turn my attention to my food wondering over if he meant what he said. "How are you feeling Jenni?" I smiled at her nodding. "Yeah I feel fine I'm not pushing myself if I do Daryl will most likely cuff me to the bed." Carol and I laugh, Daryl blushed and Michonne smiled. "Where is Mike and the boys?" 

No sooner did I ask then Beth walk in holding Judith with Nicholas and Nikoli tagging along. "They've been with me, Mike went to help my dad." The boys rush to me, being mindful of my wound hugging me tightly. "Jenni! We've missed you, Mike said you really needed to sleep." I smiled sadly at them, stroking their hair lovingly. "I did need some rest but I'll always be there if you need me, you’re my boys." The boys remain glued to my side while I ate, after my second bowl the others came in. "Hey Jenni, how do you feel?" I smiled at their concern, they've really accepted us into the group. "Much better thank you, Hershel." We sat around chatting about what to do with all the walkers in the yard when Carl ran in telling Rick he needed to go outside. Rick, Glenn, Merle, Michonne, and Daryl all rush out armed to see what was going on. Mike, Carol and I went to the catwalk to give them cover if needed, while Hershel and Beth stayed inside with the children. We watch as they worked their way to the gate Rick demanding if the woman approaching the gate leading a walker was alone, her only reply was for him to open the gate for her. Rick just looked around the outer surround of the prison trying to see if anyone lurked out there. "ARE YOU ALONE!" She anxiously looked at the walker getting closer to her. Rick toss Daryl the keys to open the gate, the woman let go of her walker with a shove and ran inside the gate. 

Merle shut the gate before walkers could get in while Rick shoved the blonde into the other fence searching her for weapons when a walker hit the fence Rick jerk her back making her get on the ground. I felt a little bad for the woman but with the threat of the Governor, you couldn't be to sure. When Carol slowly got to her feet Mike and I followed suit. "She was at Woodbury, she was trying to talk the Governor into stopping the fight between Daryl and Merle, who is she?" Carol frown softly. "Andrea she was apart of our group before we lost Hershel's farm." I gave Andrea one more look before following Carol back inside. As we were walking back in everyone else was walking in too. Andrea walked right up to Carol hugging her, Daryl walked over to where I was sitting at to sit on the table. I smiled tentatively up at him and lean my head on his thigh watching. "After you save me, we thought you were dead. We would have went back for you." 

Hershel limps in to greet Andrea since Mike and Beth took over keeping the kids in the cell block out of sight. When Andrea saw Hershel missing a leg she gasps. "Hershel my God!" She looked around the chow area astonished at everyone. "I can't believe this you all made it. Wait where is Shane, Lori, T-Dog?" When Rick shook his head and everyone else was quiet she realized the answer. "I'm so sorry. Carl." She took a step toward him pity on her face for the lost of his mother, he just gave her a blank stare. She then turns toward Rick when he didn't acknowledge her she tried idle questions when she asked to see the cell block I stiffen and Rick step in front of her. "I won't allow that." 

She looks stricken at his indifference to her. "Rick I'm not the enemy here, I'm a friend." Rick scoff at her claim. "We had that field and courtyard cleared and safe! Until your little boyfriend paid us a visit and tore down the gates with a truck brimming with walkers, shot us up. Hit poor Jenni in the damn shoulder!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

She looked surprised and confused. "But he said you fired first." I scoff at her naivety, Rick just looks blankly at her in a serious manner. "Well, he's lying to you." Hershel spoke up to explain how much she didn't know. "He killed someone who survived in here before us, he was one of us, we liked him." Daryl laid his hand on my head. "Nearly killed Jenni, we like her and she's a part of the group!" She shook her head in shock. "I-I didn't know anything about that, who is Jenni?" She looked over at us seeing Daryl's hand lovingly stroking my hair. She looked between the two of us shocked, gasp then stared at Daryl. "Oh, my god! Is that your girlfriend!?" I held my breath waiting on his answer as of now we hadn't labeled us. He grunted at her keeping his hand on my head. "Yeah, she's my girl." I smiled up at him my heart swelling with joy and my wolf howl in triumph that our mate claimed us with words. 

Andrea look happy at the news then looked at my bandaged shoulder and frown. "I didn't know anything about your friend's death or her injury." She turns to look at everyone trying to get them to believe her. "God I didn't even know it was you in Woodbury until long after the shoot-out." Glenn shook his head at her reasoning. "Huh, that was days ago though Andrea." Andrea sigh cause it was true, just thinking about Woodbury made me shiver in disgust. Daryl squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "I already told you, I came as soon as I could get away." She looked over at Maggie's stern disbelieving look, she shook her head then turn on Michonne who stood against the locker beside us. "What have you told them Michonne!?" Michonne remained cool watching Andrea. "Nothing, nothing at all." 

Outraged now Andrea turned on Rick. "I don't get it I've survived so much with you guys, I left Atlanta with a few of you for Christ sake! And now," She stops interrupted her rant with a scoff. "And now, I'm the odd man out." Glenn trying to get her to understand. "Andrea come on, he almost killed Michonne and Jenni, would've killed Maggie and I had the others not saved us." Andrea latched on that trying to throw some heat elsewhere then the Governor's directions pointed at Merle then. "With his finger on the damn trigger! Besides pretty sure he's the one who kidnapped the three of you! Glenn, he beat the daylights out of you." When no one reacted the way she wanted, aside from Glenn narrowing his lips, she sighs dramatically. "Look, I can't explain Phillip and I won't make excuses for him. I'm just here trying to stop the bloodshed and bring us together, it has to work out." Rick finally had enough and snap at her. "You don't get it, Andrea, there is nothing to work out! We will kill him before he kills us, not sure when or how but it will happen." Andrea gasp shocked at Rick deadly tone. "We can settle this, though, Rick I know we can settle this, without bloodshed. There's plenty of room at Woodbury for all of you!" I shook my head against Daryl's leg before I could speak Merle chuckled. "Now you know better than that." 

Hershel looked down at the floor resign to be the voice of reason yet again. "What makes you think this man, Phillip, wants to negotiate with us now? Did he mention it to you?" Andrea held her knuckles to her mouth mumbling. "No." Rick interrupted her. "Then why come here?" Andrea shook her head. "Because I had to try to bring us together! He's gearing up for war, the people there are terrified. They see you all as killers, they're training to attack, god they've even got kids training!" Daryl looking at me spoke up. "Tell ya what. Next time you see Phillip," He said the name full of scorn then looked up at Andrea. "Tell him I'm gonna take his other eye!" 

Glenn spoke up with his own threat, Andrea turn to Rick. "Rick," She step closer to Rick, I could feel the tension roll off him. "If you don't shut this down now, take a breath to think for once and try to work a deal out, I don't know what's gonna happen but I do know it won't be good. He has a whole town full of people he can use." She swung around to address the rest of us. "Look at you guys, you've lost so much already, too much. You can't stand alone, not anymore." Rick annoyed with her walked quickly in front of her with a sneer. "Fine Andrea you want to be the peace bringer, want to make this all right, get us back inside!" Andrea stood her ground shaking her head at him. "No." 

Rick snorted at her answer and stormed away toward the cell block done with her. "Then there's nothing to talk about." Andrea wanting to have the last word with Rick shouted after him. "There is innocent people there!" Andrea sigh when the lock clicks in the door, she sat down at a table defeated. Since the debate she came here to have with us was over I squeezed Daryl's thigh. "I'm done," Before I could say more Daryl jumped up and held his hand out to me. "Come on Darlin'." Smiling at him I took his hand as I got up, Andrea watch us intently. Walking to my cell Daryl stop in the doorway letting go of my hand, I turn to look at him. "Daryl, would you hold me again?" When he just stared at me I drop my gaze. "It's alright, you don't have to." He grunted giving me a gentle nudge toward the bunk. "I always want to, just don't get why ya want me to Darlin'." I smiled at him as I climbed on the bunk. "Because it's you Daryl." He laid down beside me and I curled into his side, I sigh contently drifting off to a restful sleep while he stared at the bunk above us lost in through idly stroking my hair. 

After laying beside me for awhile he slip out from under me, I murmured his name, he gently kissed my forehead. "Sh, Darlin' go back to sleep." I snuggled more into the spot he'd just abandon going back to sleep in the scent of him while he slips away. I woke awhile later to Nikoli curling tighter around me, I shifted to where I could cuddle him easier. "I'm sorry Jenni, I didn't mean to wake you. Nicholas is playing with Carl and I missed you." I hug him closer kissing the top of his head. "You don't have to apologize Nikoli buddy, you miss me you come get me anytime! I love you, buddy." 

Carol talking to Andrea somewhere outside the cell carried to me. Andrea was asking about Judith and everyone who was lost. "What about this Jenni chick, what do you really know about her?" I stiffen at her question waiting to hear Carol's reply, I could hear the smile on her face. "Jenni is a wonderful girl and the boys are adorable sweethearts, she's taken a big shine to Daryl." "How do you know you can trust her?" I frown at her accusatory tone. "Because Jenni is a good person, she'd lay her life down for any of us and has for me." I ruffled Nikoli's hair as I continued to eavesdrop feeling slightly guilty. When the conversation turns to suggestions Andrea should sleep with the Governor then kill him I stop listening. "Let's go see what your brother and Carl are getting into." 

We made our way out to the courtyard that was blocked by the prison playing ball, I lean against the wall by Mike while Nikoli went to play with the other two, Mike smiled at me. "Hey, Jenni figured this was the safest area they could play." I return his smile watching the boys. "Yeah, thanks Mike for watching out for the boys I know I've been out of the picture last few days." He gently wraps his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright Jenni we understood, besides you're on the mend now." I nodded at him. "Yeah, my wound is already healed just getting my strength back." He grinned widely at me. "Good not going to lie I was worried." I frown feeling horrible for making him worry. "Jenni we're family, I'm going to worry about you no matter what." I nodded and we fell into silence watching the boys play after awhile Glenn walked over to us. "Hey Andrea is getting ready to leave, Rick has me getting a car for her." "Thanks, Glenn I'll take the boys inside while she leaves." 

I got Nikoli and Nicholas while everyone told Andrea goodbye, I sat in the common area feeding Judith nuzzling her cheek. The boys sat together eating while we waited, when everyone came back in I looked up to see Daryl watching me with a small smile and a longing look in his eyes, I smiled at him until Merle came in nudging Daryl's shoulder with his forearm. "Laud baby brother, best keep it in your pants or sugar tits there be making you a daddy." Daryl grunted pushing Merle and I blush handing the baby to Beth.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Ushering the boys away to wash they got ready for bed, as the sunset we all huddled together in the cell block hallway. I sat against the wall beside Beth with the boys curled up on either side of me while Beth sung to distract us. I lean my head back relaxing listening to her soothing voice. Rick holding Judith spoke with Hershel and Daryl about his plans to get more firepower tomorrow with Carl and Michonne. Daryl wanted to go but Rick turn him down. "I'm glad your back really I am, but I want you to keep an eye on your brother. It's on you if Merle is Merle and causes a problem." Daryl wasn't happy but nodded at Rick. 

When the boys yawn I stood up to take them to bed Daryl watched us go a moment before following us, he stood back as I tuck the boys in kissing their foreheads. Walking up to Daryl I laid my head on his shoulder watching the boys as they drift off to sleep, we quickly walk out to the catwalk where Daryl usually slept. We sat down beside each other listening to everyone start to settle in for the night, taking the moment to be bold I straddled his lap. Blushing Daryl sat very still, softly stroking his jaw I lean forward and just as softly kiss him. "What ya doin' Darlin'?" Giggling softly I stroke my thumb across his lip. "Kissing you silly." 

After I kiss him again he groans letting in to his feelings returning my kiss with a fever of his own, slowly I ran my fingers from his jaw down his neck to rest on his chest. I groan softly along with my wolf's loud howl as Daryl's fingers tangled in my hair pulling me closer as he attempted to devour my lips in a kiss of his own. In my excitement I subconsciously rub against him earning a growl from him that made my body flush and heat. When Daryl nip my lip made me whimper in excitement, I was getting turned on quickly until like a bucket of cold water was splashed on me. "Jenni..." 

I sat back from Daryl breaking our kiss with a frustrated sigh, which turned into a groan when I saw how turned on Daryl was. His eyes were filled with desire and his nostrils flared, a moment longer he would of took me, my wolf whined in disappointment. "Darlin'?" I drop my forehead to his and sigh again. "I'm sorry, Nikoli is awake." His brow creased in confusion. "I didn't hear anything..." Nikoli slowly step up to us. "Hey Pipsqueak." When I moved off his lap Daryl shifted to hide his excitement in his pants from Nikoli. "What's wrong Nikoli, what woke you up?" Sniffling he lung himself at us, I held him as he cried. "I-I had a n-nightmare, the bad guy took you away." His little sobs broke my heart, I cradled him to me, Daryl reach over to rub his back. "Y-You promised not to l-leave us Jenni." I held him closer to me tears in my eyes, Daryl's grunt voice whispered. "She won't Pipsqueak, I won't let anyone take her from ya and ya brother." I looked him in the eyes as I held Nikoli closer tears in my eyes. "Right, I won't leave you Nikoli, I'll always be here for you." Daryl hesitantly wrap his arm around us as Nikoli cried in my arms, I cried silently with him. 

Eventually the crying wore us out, Nikoli fell asleep in my arms and I in turn dozed off in Daryl's arms. He let us sleep like that all night, dozing a bit himself until early morning when he slip away outside to take over watch. He was out there a couple hours when Rick, Michonne, and Carl left, their departure woke me. Stretching a little I ease out of Nikoli's grip and slip down to the common area, grabbing an apple I went to go outside when Merle stop me. "So you and my baby brother eh." I step back from him not completely comfortable around him. "Yes, I care a lot for Daryl." He watch me a moment before snickering walking away. "Alright Sugar tits." Shaking my head I continued on outside, I smiled feeling the sun on my skin. I found Daryl in a guard tower, I sat down beside him dangling my legs over the side. "Sorry about last night." 

He grunted at me hunkering down beside me. "Don't be Pipsqueak needed you more." He was quiet a bit before he ask. "Where's their parents?" I frown at his question, sighing sadly I answered. "It was toward the beginning, their family was mostly destroyed by time they joined groups with us, all that was left was their mom, dad and a sister. The sister died on a run she got trap and the dead got her, a couple weeks later our camp got over ran. Their dad Nolan got rip apart as he tried to help the boys and their mom to escape their tent. Jade, their mom, got bite in the escape but got the boys to safety, she'd ran into Mike, John and I. John wanted to leave them but I couldn't do that, when the fever hit Jade she asked me to protect her boys. I promised her I'd protect them with my life." A single tear slide down my cheek at the memory. Daryl was thoughtful with a set jaw. "They're lucky to have you though." 

I smiled at him before I caught a wisp of Andrea's scent I looked down at the fence not seeing her, then I spotted the car we gave her parked in the distance, I patted Daryl's thigh. "Daryl there's a car." He stood back up looking out at it. "Shit get inside the tower in case, stay out of sight!" I did as Daryl asked waiting until she drove closer when the close was clear Daryl signaled me to come back. Merle was in the courtyard patrolling too, walked to the gate letting her in. When she step out of the car he aim his gun onto her. "What the hell you doing back here for blondie." She sneered at him. "Not for you that's for sure, I'm here for Rick, I've got big news for him."   
Daryl and I exchanged glances before making our way down to the courtyard.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"What's this big news you've got for Rick?" Andrea eyed us before shaking her head. "I talked Phillip into sitting down with Rick to make a deal, so we can all live peacefully." Daryl scoff at her claim. "Yeah sure and I'm Santa Claus." Andrea glared at Daryl, he just watched her. "Rick's on a run, he'll be back before long you can wait for him in the chow area, come on." We lead Andrea inside leaving Merle to guard, she quickly went up to Carol hugging her. I sat down beside two very bed tussled boys giving each a kiss on the head. "Morning sleepy heads, where's Mike at?" Nicholas shrug at me while talking around a mouth full of food. "He went to help Beth with something." I smiled up at Daryl who shook his head with a snort. "Hope he knows what's he's getting into." Daryl looked at Andrea one last time before grunting softly. "I've got to get back outside to help watch, keep an eye on her." I nodded to him eyeing Andrea too. "Of course, be careful out there alright." Daryl smirked at me. "Always am." 

After the boys finished eating they went back to the cell block to find Maggie to play with them. Carol eventually left to leaving Andrea and myself alone, we had bit of a stare off before she looked away mumbling under her breath. "He's probably just using her for sex." Glaring I growled at her. "Got a problem with me!" We eyed each other before she snorted in diversion at me. "So you and the redneck huh, what makes you so special. How'd you snag that one, we started to think he was gay." I glared, growling softly at her again at her snide insult of Daryl, I stood slowly leaning forward on my fist trying to rein in my urge to kill her. "Do not say anything out of the way about Daryl, unless you wish to lose your tongue! And yes Daryl and I are together, not for sex either! Got a problem with that I'll be happy to set you straight." She looked at me shocked at the danger rolling off me in waves, shaking her head she backed down. I smirked at her backing down, my wolf howling in triumph in my head, I returned to my breakfast. 

Couple bites into my food Rick, Michonne, Carl came in with Daryl following behind. "What are you doing here!?" Rick jumped right into questioning Andrea, she cringed a little before shrugging. "I talked to Phillip, he's agreed to sit down with you not neutral ground to make a deal with you so we don't have to go to war with each other, I REALLY think you should do it Rick." Rick paced the room then walked over to us to gauge our opinion. "What do you think?" I scoff giving Andrea a dirty look. "They're not trustworthy it could be a trap." Michonne shrug giving Andrea a solemn look before returning her gaze to Rick. "I agree with Jenni, it could be a trap but could also be worth seeing where he's coming. Plan a strategy around what he has planned." Daryl and I nodded to what she said, it was a smart move. Rick looked at us as he thought it over then turned to Andrea who was watching us with a hopeful look on her face. "Alright, tell him we'll meet at the poultry barn tomorrow at noon." She smiled brightly at him. "Good, this is good. I'll make sure he'll be there, I know you won't come alone so bring three with you and I'll make sure he only brings three as well." She quickly left to go tell the Governor the plans for the talk tomorrow.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

We sat down in the common area to discuss what to do, who would go and who would stay behind. Daryl and Rick were in agreement they were going, Hershel offered to go and stay in the car in case they needed to make a quick getaway. I couldn't face them I felt like a coward, Mike saw the expression on my face and step toward Rick. "I'll go to Rick, then at least that leaves the good shots behind to protect home base, because this psychopath is low enough to strike when we're gone peace talking." I sigh relieved I wouldn't have to face either men, Daryl squeezed my hand, I smiled at him trying to quell his worry for me. Rick nodded at Mike then looked over the group. "Alright so It's settled, we'll be prepared for anything tomorrow." 

Daryl gave Mike a nod who then smiled at us. "Yeah, I got them." Confused I look between the two of them, then I question Mike through our connection. 'What's going on?' Mike smiled wider at me. 'He's going to whisk you away for some alone time. You deserve it, enjoy.' 

I blush a little getting up from my seat, Daryl tentatively took my hand. "Feel up to some fresh air Darlin'?" I smiled brightly at him. "Always if you're with me." Daryl blushes bright red, everyone smiled at us as we walked away. Very cautiously we made our way to the other tower Glenn and Maggie wasn't using, it overlooked the woods. The sun setting made a beautiful, breathtaking view, sitting down beside Daryl I sigh leaning my head on his shoulder. He slowly twined his fingers with mine like I would jerk away, after a quiet moment I looked up at him. "Daryl...?" He grunted softly looking down at me, I took that moment to capture his lips. He hesitated a moment before tenderly cupping my jaw, I grip the front of his vest when he deepens the kiss. My wolf howling excitedly in my head at the contact. Leaning back I gently pulled him with me, breaking the kiss he leans over top of me on his elbow, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You sure you wanna do this with me?" I kiss his thumb when it made a pass across my lips. "More than anything, please Daryl make love to me." He gave me a defeated groan sinking down to capture my lips in a heated toe-curling kiss, I moan softly into his mouth when his big warm hand slip under my shirt closing around my breast. A pleasant excited tingle shot through my body, I could feel my wolf just below the surface ready to be claimed by our mate. His other hand fumbled with my jeans trying to get them open, when he couldn't get it for the third try I giggled helping him out. Opening my jeans and pushing them down past my knees, Daryl moans at the sight. "Fuck me, Jenni you're beautiful." I giggled again playing with his vest. "Well I'm trying to but you only got me half naked and your still clothed." As he fumbled with his jeans I removed my top, he hesitated at the sight of the healing wound in my shoulder and the healed mark on my side. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Jenni." I smiled sadly up at him. "It's alright, it was meant for you to hit me, we were meant to be together." He returned my smile, dropping his jeans I gasp at the size of his member, a bit worried if it'd fit. Daryl sensing my unease lowered to his knees beside me. "We don't have..." I interrupted him by kissing him, pulling just enough for his chest to press into mine, I moan into his mouth at the feel of his vest against my sensitive nipples. He shifted between my knees pushing them further open taking an intuitive hint I wrap my legs around his hips. We both gasp in excitement at the feel of him rubbing against my warm, wet center. Slipping a hand down between us he guided the head to my entrance, kissing me deeply as he pushes in passing through my maidenhead in one swift thrust. I hiss at the sting as Daryl jerk up to stare down at me in shock, then down at his member as he pulled out some coated in my blood. "Jenni..." I wrap myself tighter around him pulling him back inside me. "Please don't stop Daryl, please." After a moment of hesitation, Daryl finally started moving again at a slow pace. A soft moan escape me when he nibbled my neck under my ear making my wolf roll in ecstasy. "Oh God, Daryl yes! Right there, oh God you feel so good." An exciting tingle spreads through me to settle in my core, one more gentle push of Daryl's dick inside I shatter into a million pieces. I roar out in a mixture of me and my wolf as I orgasm hard pulling Daryl along with me, muffling his orgasm into the crook of my neck. 

As Daryl soften he flop on his back beside me, he glances down at his thighs where a smear of my blood was. "You’re a virgin!" I looked over at him. "I was until a few moments ago." He gave me a disbelieving look before he sat up starting to put his pants back on. "Why the hell didn't you save it for someone special, why waste it on me!?" I frown at him, sitting up beside him. "I did save it for someone special, I saved it for you, Daryl." He stared at me a moment chewing on his thumb. "I ain't nothing special Jenni, just some dumb redneck." I shook my head at him. "No your not Daryl, you're something special to me and nothing you say can change that opinion." Daryl turned his gaze out at the tree line simply grunting in reply, a bright red blush covered his face making me smile. Mumbling he looked at his lap as he spoke. "You sure about that Jenni?" I smiled wider leaning my head on his shoulder. "Yes, Daryl, more than I've ever been." He sighs but nodded his head then slowly handed me the red rag he always carries. "Not much, but can help clean the mess." I smiled again at him taking the rag, I gently clean the small amount of blood on my inner thigh. Sitting the rag down I slip my clothes back on realizing just how tender my core was I winced, Daryl slips his arm around my shoulder kissing my temple. "I'm sorry it hurts." I smiled to myself. "It's okay, it hurts in a good way." 

We watch as the orange gold leak into the brilliant blanket of midnight blue then slowly a few stars made their way out as we sat content in each others presence. "Jenni." Not moving my head from his shoulder I answered. "Hm?" He kisses the top of my head tenderly. "Let's get on back to the others so we can get rested for tomorrow." I frown at the reminder but nodded at him. "Alright."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

As soon as we walked back into the common area Merle gave us a wolf whistle. "About time you get you some little brother, started to think you was a queer." I blush at his taunt but gave him a glare that could kill for the insult. Daryl blush brighter than me, Merle laugh at my glare. "Spitfire too, you picked good little brother." He clap Daryl on the shoulder, Daryl push Merle playfully. "Shut up Merle, hungry Jenni?" I nodded walking over to where Mike and the boys were sitting, kissing the boys on the head. Merle laugh again at the sight. "Got yaself a ready-made family little brother, don't gotta worry 'bout making one now." Daryl ignored Merle getting a couple bowls of soup from Carol then sitting down beside me, I smiled my gratitude at him. "Thank you." We ate in comfortable silence before I ushered the boys to wash up then to bed, Mike stayed at the table with Daryl. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Daryl gave Mike a look of trepidation, chewing on his thumb grunted out. Mike crossed his arms leaning forward on the table. "I get Jenni is a big girl, she's a tough woman, but she's my sister and I love her. I don't want to see her hurt or being played." Mike gave Daryl a look with a raised eyebrow. "Get what I'm getting at? If you want to just fuck alright but don't lead her into thinking more will come out of it. I heard Merle making comments, Jenni is way too good of a person to be used like that." Done talking Mike stood up leaving Daryl sitting at the table. 

After the boys dozed off I went to find Daryl reclined back on his bedding fiddling with his crossbow, smiling I sat down by him. "The boys are asleep finally, we're alone now." Daryl grunt refusing to look at me, my smile slip off my face, I duck to catch his gaze but he wouldn't meet my gaze. "What's wrong Daryl, did something happen and I miss it?" He stop fiddling with his crossbow to grunt at me, chewing on his thumbnail. "Daryl..." He interrupted me with a bland look. "Nothing is wrong, ain't nothing happen either. What'da want Jenni." His tone was all wrong and cold, I frown at it confused. I watch him a moment before answering. "I just wanted to be with you before tomorrow, you guys could be walking right into a trap." Still not meeting my gaze Daryl muttered. "Well you’re here ain't ya." Confused at his strange behavior I sat quietly watching him, he stayed fixated on his crossbow. Hurt seep deep into my heart at his cold shoulder, my wolf whimper in confusion too, I stood back up. "Alright Daryl I'll leave you alone, obviously I've done something wrong." Tears gathering in my eyes I sigh looking away from him. "Please be careful tomorrow." Before I could take a step away Daryl grab my hand. "Jenni, you're too good for me. You need someone worthy of you, not some redneck hick like me." Fighting my tears back I choke out a sad laugh. "You just don't get it do you Daryl." I turn locking gazes with him. "You are worthy, you were made especially for me and I wouldn't want you any other way you silly, adorable man." I fell to my knees beside him cupping his face in my hands before he could protest kissing him deeply and full of everything I already felt for him. Daryl's hands encircled my hips holding me close to him. We broke away to gasp in air before I knew it he pulled me into his chest. Enjoying the feel of his arms I settled against him listening to his heart beat, after a bit, I dozed off in his arms. Daryl gently stroke my back as I slept. 

Bright sunshine glittered across our faces waking us, tilting my face up to smile at Daryl. "Good morning." Daryl return my smile blushing a bit. "Morning." I rub my cheek on his chest as he bent down a little to kiss my forehead. "Sleep alright?" I smiled hugging him a little tighter. "I was with you, I slept amazingly." He blush more pressing his nose into my hair. I soaked up his affection while we were alone until my stomach growled breaking the moment. "Come on let's get ya something to eat." We stood up together making our way down to the commons, Beth was stirring a pot. "Morning Daryl, Jenni, are you hungry?" I smiled at her, sly rubbing against Daryl. "Good morning Beth, yes please I'm starved!" Beth returned my smile filling two bowls with oatmeal. Daryl and I sat eating until Rick walked in with Judith. "Good morning you two, sleep well?" I smiled at him as Daryl grunted in greeting blushing. "Like a baby, now pass the baby over." Smiling in return Rick handed me, Judith, while he got some breakfast, Beth brought a bottle over for Judith. 

I fed Judith as Rick talked to Daryl about the plan I paid attention but tried not to overly worry. "Between us left behind we'll keep home safe," I hug Judith closer to me looking up at Rick. "If all else fails I will protect your children." Rick gave me a nod of gratitude. "Thank you, Jenni." 

Mike came down with the boys who quickly went to get breakfast, I smiled at them. "Don't think twice about it, I know you'd do the same with my boys." They came over to eat their food. "So Carol is going to keep the boys, Judith and Carl in here out of the open, the rest of us will double up patrol in case of an attack." Rick nodded taking Judith back. "Good plan, keep your eyes open I don't trust him." I just nodded watching Daryl needing his strength a little. After Hershel finished eating they got ready to leave to meet the Governor. Following them outside I gave Mike a hug. "Watch your back." Mike nodded getting into the car, I walked with Daryl over to his bike. "I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but watch your back and come back to me." He just grunted at me, smiling I grab the front of his vest giving him a yank. Pulling him to me covering his lips with mine in a breath stealing kiss. "Be safe." 

Daryl blush crimson to the root of his hair, he stood gawking at me until a sharp whistle broke the trance he was in. Looking over toward Rick to see him swirl his finger in signal to get on his bike. Giving me one more look he got on his bike following the others out the gates. I stood watching until they disappeared then made my way inside to find out the plan.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Merle apparently being Merle started an argument with Glenn, Carl straight face spoke. "My dad is tough and can take care of himself." Merle purse his lips. "Sorry kid your daddy's head probably on a spike right now." I stop walking to gawk at Merle's cold hearted comment as Glenn and Carl stormed out. "Merle! Don't speak to him like that he's just a kid." Merle gave me a look then turn a dirty look on Maggie who added in. "It's not the right move, not right now at least. The others would be in the crossfire, we can't risk their lives." Nodding in agreeance I grab my bow and arrows before taking the gun Maggie finished loading. Making my way outside I settled in the tower that views the yard and road. Thirty minutes later Merle lean against the door watching me, I just watch our surroundings. "Ya know I'm right." I sigh shaking my head. "Even if you are, you should never have said that to Carl." He watch me pursing his lips in thought before shifting more to see my face. "So them your brats, don't really look like ya." I gave him a sharp look baring my teeth a little. "What does that mean!?" Merle laugh holding up his hands in surrender. "Whoa sweetness just that their all dark and your all light." I studied him a moment before turning my gaze outward again. "They are mine, as I am theirs. That is all that matters to me." Merle seem to ponder it a moment before nodding. "Yeah well Dar always did want a family of his own just didn't know how to go get one." He got quiet staring me straight in the eyes, straight into my soul. "You gonna let him be their daddy." His question blew my mind, staring at him a full minute I stand up just leaving the gun and my bow leaning against the railing heading back to the cell block on auto pilot lost in thought. 

'I never even thought about the boys and Daryl. What if he doesn't want to care for children hat are not really mine.' I found myself in front of the cell Carol was in reading to the boys. 

"Jenni!" I smiled at their excitement of seeing me. "Hey boys, Carol. Would you mind giving us a couple minutes?" She smiled as she got up. "Sure I'll go get the boys a snack and drink." She stop beside me. "Unless they won't be here." I shook my head at her. They'll be here still just need to talk to them a moment." 

"Okay, I'll bring you a drink as well." When she was further away I turn to the boys. "Nicholas, Nikoli I need to speak to you." Nicholas with a straight face spoke. "Is Mike dead like our parents?" I frown sighing, bending down to their levels. "No, Mike is fine he along with the others will be back before long. I wanted to talk about Daryl, you know about mates." Nikoli sat on the cot closer to me nodded his head. "Our Mommy and Daddy were mates." I smiled at him ruffling his hair. "Well Daryl is my mate and I care a lot about him. I know I'm not your mommy but I love you two like my own. I'd like to ask if you two would be okay if he became a part of our pack. I know we've accepted everyone here already but I meant our inner circle." Nicholas and Nikoli gave each other looks before they both jump at me with smiles. "Yes Jenni! We're so happy for you!" Relief wash through me, I hug them to me. "Thank you boys." Carol step into view with drinks and something for the boys to eat. "Thank you Carol." She smiled at me. "Your welcome, the boys are fine here unless you want them with you." I shook my head ruffling their hair. "No it's alright finish your story." 

Slipping off to my cell I sat back against the wall wondering over how to bring the subject up to Daryl. My wolf sense his presence before I did, my eyes snap up to icy blues so similar to the ones I love yet so different. Merle stood just at the entry to my cell holding my bow. "Ya left this behind." Sitting my bow against the wall he left just as quickly as he came. Shaking my head at the confusion that is Merle I went back to pondering how to tell Daryl about the boys, it was a little after lunch when I heard tires on the gravel leading to the prison making my way up to the catwalk to look out I could see the car and Daryl on his bike. Tension drain from my body seeing them, smiling I made my way back down to wait for them to come in. 

Rick, Hershel came in with Mike following who gives Beth a wide grin when he saw her. I frown when Daryl doesn't come in next I look to Mike questioningly he just shrug. Crossing my arms I lean back against the cage where Michonne stood beside listening to Rick speak. 

Daryl curse at the look on Merle's face when he stop him from going inside to see Jenni and the boys. "What the hell you do now Merle." Merle purse his lips at his baby brother thinking of how to tell him, Daryl started to get annoyed with him started to speak but Merle interrupted. "I might'a fucked up with your woman." Daryl gawk at Merle as the color drain from his face. "What you do Merle!" Merle stuck his hands up. "Whoa baby brother, all I did was question about them boys." Daryl shook his head at Merle, stalking in a circle. "Why the hell you do that for." Merle shrug smirking. "Come on Dar open your eyes they too dark to be hers. When I asked if she gonna let ya be their daddy she clam up 'nd left." Daryl blew out a frustrated sigh clinching his fist, the urge to punch Merle high, shoving past his brother he went inside instead. 

I caught a wisp of his scent way before he came into view my heart skip a beat as I eyed the entry waiting for him to show. When his gaze met mine I smiled, Daryl walked up to me watching me thoughtfully. Rick's words caught my attention then. "We're going to war." My worried gaze sought out Daryl but he was having a meaningful look at Merle who returned his nod of the head, Rick gripping his rifle walked back outside. 

When Daryl went to walk away I grab his hand stopping him. "Daryl." He looked down at me a little worry in his eyes like I was going to bite him. "Sneak away with me please...I need to talk to you." The worry in his eyes increased at my request. "Okay." He grunted as he followed me away from the others to the tower, our tower.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Daryl stood back leaning against the wall watching me wearily as I paced a bit. "Daryl," I stop pacing to face him. "How do you feel about children? About the boys." He chew his thumb nail before answering. "Merle was just spewing shit like usual don't pay him no mine Darlin'." I paled starring at him. "You...you don't like the boys, you've never wanted children of your own!?" Our eyes lock as I asked the question, I couldn't see the truth in them and turn to stare out at our surrounding. Daryl spoke in his deep gravelly voice. "The hell Jenni," He gently rub my arm before cradling my cheek turning my face to look him in the eyes. "I ain't never thought of having my own, probably wouldn't know how to be a father anyhow Jen, mine was a piece of shit." I smiled sadly leaning into his palm. "Our parents don't define us Daryl, so long as you've got love in your heart for them you're doing fine." Moving my head a little to kiss his palm, tears gathering in my eyes. "I see the love you have to share in your eyes, you want love as bad as we want to love you. Those boys are so alone in the world, but I love them more than anything, they are mine...even if they didn't come from me." Daryl smirk a little at my rambling. "Darlin' I was there the night we were together, I knew you were a virgin. I'ma redneck but I ain't that stupid, I know how babies are made and virgins can't have them." I laugh nervously at his statement. 

"Right, I'm sorry Daryl it's just those boys mean so much to me." Daryl kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me. "It's a good thing I like those boys a lot too then." I smiled up at him resting my head on his chest soaking up the warmth of his arms around me. "We should get back to the others." He nodded against my head. "Thank you, Daryl." He gave me a look of confusion, I laugh taking his hand leading him back. Giving him a kiss on the cheek I went back to guarding from the tower, after evening crest the skyline I found my way inside. As soon as the boys saw me they jump up to hug me. 

"Jenni! Jenni you know about Peter Pan!? He takes boys like us to Neverland where they don't grow up and they have lots of fun!" I laugh ruffling their hair. "Ah of course, then to give the boys a mother to read them stories he collects Wendy Darling, John and Michael." "Like you do Jenni..." Nikoli grab my hand with fear in his eyes. "Are you gonna leave us too!?" I quickly hug him to me soothing him. "No Nikoli, no buddy I'm not going anywhere I swear to you." Nikoli nodded solemnly but didn't let go of the death grip around my neck. I pick him up to sit down at a table, Mike grab me a plate. "Thanks." 

Daryl stood off to the side watching us, smiling to myself I rub Nikoli's back. "So how did the meeting go?" Mike shrug at me as he scooped more meat up. "Alright no one drew blood, it was close at one point." Swallowing the bite, I ask why, going for another bite. "Martinez made a comment referring to you, thought Daryl was going to kill him, thankfully Hershel got through to him." The color drain from my face, the spoon slipping from my fingers at the mention of Martinez's name. "You okay Jenni!?" When I didn't respond Mike snap his fingers in my face. "Jennifer!" I quickly looked at him. "Are you okay, he was the one to hurt you?" I swallow nodding at him. "I feel stupid for feeling the fear I do because I could have killed him easily, but I also could've got Maggie hurt. It's the female side of me that fears him, my wolf wants to rip his head from his shoulders for touching me." Mike frown at me. "Jenni that is completely understandable, he hurt you in a way no man should hurt a woman." I just nodded at him pushing my plate toward him. "I'm going to sleep, finish this please." Getting up I sit Nikoli down in my seat. "Eat some food buddy then go to sleep with your brother." 

I slowly made my way up, Daryl grab my hand at the top of the stairs. "You aight?" I shook my head at him. In a split decision I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, pouring my feelings into it. His hands grip my hips kissing me back before holding me away from him eyeing me. "I need you Daryl, please." Without another word he crushes his lips to mine, relief wash through me and I moan softly into his mouth. Backing up we found ourselves in an empty cell, sitting down on the bunk pulling Daryl down with me we quickly shed our clothes. Unable to hold back I touch him everywhere I could reach, a sigh slips my lips when his hands rub my breast. "Yes Daryl! That feels nice." My eyes drift close as he left nibbling kisses down my throat to my chest, burying my fingers in his hair as his warm mouth latch onto a nipple. When my eyes snap open in rapture to watch him, my eyes shine with my wolf being close wanting, needing to feel our mate's touch too. Gripping his head between my hands, I pulled his mouth up to kiss him deeply wrapping my legs around his hips, urging him forward. A mixture of a moan and a sigh slip from me as Daryl slip into my warm, wet core, the feel of him exactly what I needed. 

"Oh God Daryl." He started moving, setting a rhythm I eagerly met, raking my nails down his back urging him on faster. Burying my face in the crease of his shoulder revealing in the feel of his cock sliding in and out, on the edge of climaxing I sink my teeth into the flesh of his neck. Feeling the sting of my teeth nipping him Daryl curse biting down on my shoulder as he followed over into the bliss of climaxing. 

Recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm I gently stroke Daryl's back running my tongue across the mark I left on his neck. Daryl shuddered oversensitive from it all, leaning up slightly he kiss where he bite me making me smile. "Didn't mean to bite ya Darlin', I'm sorry." I rub my cheek against his. "Don't worry about it," I yawn a little curling into his chest after he eased from my body laying down beside me. "Sleep with me please." Blushing a little kissing my forehead Daryl shifted pulling the cover up over us, cuddling me close to him drifting off to sleep.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Waking up in the morning I roll to find myself alone, frowning I sat up. Completing the mating last night, I couldn't feel regret from Daryl but I felt confused he was gone. Getting dress, I made my way down to eat then get to work. Michonne motion me over to her, Glenn and Maggie. "Morning." I inclined my head in greeting. "Okay, we all know how sneaky the Governor is, I think it'd be a great idea to set up booby traps in the courtyard to make it harder to get closer to the prison with trucks or vans again." Leaning against the table top I listen more to her plan. "That's actually a really good idea, if Glenn would go with me, we could take the truck get some thick logs to bring back for weight to the spikes." Glenn nodded at me. "Great, give me a moment and I'll meet you outside." 

Going back up to the cell to get my knife I overheard Rick's voice. "Just Hershel, Daryl, and you." Curious I slip into a cell to listen; Merle's raspy voice spoke up. "The inner circle hm, I'm honored Officer Friendly." He fell silent then he sighs. "Ya know he'd bash a skull in, slash another's throat when we'd go on a run. He'd always says "Never waste a bullet", figured it was just an excuse to kill 'em. Go ahead, give that girl to him, though he ain't gonna kill her you know. Play with her more like, do things she'll wish she was dead for. Whew, you're cold as ice there Officer Friendly." Merle fell quiet again, unable to bear hearing anymore I left planning to glue myself to Michonne. 

After talking Michonne into watching our backs while getting the logs we made quick work putting her plan into motion. Back in the courtyard, Daryl jump in to help get the traps out, when we were finish Rick let us in. Getting out of the truck I stood back watching Rick, Glenn explain what we did and Daryl told him it was Michonne's idea, Rick grew thoughtful. He looks around at us all and nodded. "Let's go." Wrapping my arm around Carl we followed Rick to finish prepping the prison in case of attacks. Spent the whole morning working, Michonne smiled at me. "This might just do." I return her smile looking at our work, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "We're determined to live, we'll make it." She nodded in agreement then handed me her bottle of water. "I do believe we deserve a break." Laughing I click the lock on the chain in place. "Couldn't agree more." We walked inside where it was a little cooler, Nikoli ran up to me. "Jenni!" I gently stroke his cheek. "Hey Nikoli, where is your brother?" He grabs my hand starting to tug on it. "He's laying down cause he 'don't feel good'." He gave me a look, I look over at Michonne. "Wait here I'll be back." She nodded at me. "Of course, take care of Nicholas he's more important." 

Making my way quickly to our cell where Nicholas was hiding out, I found him under the bunk. "What's wrong buddy?" He crawled out a little, I sigh at the sight of a fluffy cub. "Got caught in a shift huh, it's okay buddy." I scoop him into my arms holding him to my chest soothing him. "It's a part of life, eventually you'll go through it too Nikoli, it's nothing to be afraid of. Your cat is just as much a part of you like my wolf is a part of me. They're just a different aspect of us, they'll protect us when we're unable to." Gentle stroking and soothing words coast Nicholas's cat into retreating. "There we are." Nicholas wrap his arms around my throat. "Why can't I control my cat like you do your wolf!?" I smiled sadly kissing his forehead. "I was taught by my momma when I was young, your other self is your friend. What happen before the shift?" Nikoli answered before Nicholas could. "We were playing, we'd made a bet who could climb the highest. Nicholas was winning until he fell off the top bunk, he shifted midair. It was the coolest thing ever!" I laugh softly shaking my head. "Okay boys, no contest like that unless someone like Mike or I am around." They nodded as Nicholas yawn. "Nap time, best thing after a shift." 

I left going back to Michonne after tucking the boys in, only not to find her. My heart started to race as my worry ratcheted up several notches. I found Carol nursing Judith. "Hey, Carol did you see Michonne?" She looked up at me with a smile. "Yeah, she went into the tombs with Merle to help with some dead." Without another word, I spun around rushing back to my cell to grab my bow and arrows. 

'Mike watch the boys!' I shouted at Mike through my link. 

Getting to the tombs tracking their scent was tricky, twenty minutes later I was finally able to track it down to a boiler room. Growling frustrated at not being able to find their scent sooner, worried about Michonne. Following their trail for a while I always seem to be a step or two behind, stopping in front of a house with a snapping walker head. "Where are you Merle." A car alarm went off in the distance figuring it was them I rush off toward it. Huffing a little out of breath I get there just as a car is driving down the road. "Shit." Keeping to the outskirts in the woods I slip around the small herd of dead to follow. "Merle you ass, I'm totally kicking your butt when I catch you!" 

Keeping to the woods until I got out of sight of the dead I hit the payment for a good bit. After some good ways down the road I could just see Michonne walking toward me. "MICHONNE!" She lifts her hand in a wave at me. "Jen, you followed us?" Nodding at her I look around. "Yeah, trading you to a sicko isn't right. Where's Merle?" When she didn't answer at first, I got worried. "He's dead." She shook her head and I sigh in relief. "No, he let me go. But went after the Governor himself." Shaking my head in disbelief at his pigheadedness I sigh. "Okay, I'll go help him, see you later." 

Jogging down the road heading to the spot they met at before leaving Michonne behind alone shaking her head at me. I heard the music in no time picking up my pace I caught a glimpse of Merle as he ran into a building. Trying to keep out of sight of the dead and the Governor's men I slip through the high grass. I'd gotten closer to the building when two dead ones fell on top of me. Struggling with them I finally got them killed, wore out I made my way into the building to hear Merle's shout of pain. Not caring about stealth, I rush toward the sound, a beaten Merle was pin in a machine, he spits blood from his mouth as the Governor stalk back from him. "I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you." 

The Governor sneered shaking his head. "No." Lifting his pistol taking aim at Merle's chest, without hesitating I grip the board beside me rushing at them. Cracking the board across the back of the Governor's head his shot went wild as he crumpled to the floor. Without stopping I rush to Merle helping him get loose. "What're you doing here girl?" Looking around us to make sure no one was coming in. I shook my head at him. "Saving your fool self!" Getting him lose I wrap his arm around my shoulder helping him walk as he cradled his hurt hand to his chest. "We get clear I'll take care of your hand." 

We got to the back door closest to the woods, stopping to listen. "Think you can get close to the ground, slip to the woods in the grass?" Merle gave me a pained look. "Why ya helping me for." I sigh looking out the door checking for the Governor's men. "Cause you mean a lot to Daryl and Daryl means a lot to me. Now stay right here and don't move." Slipping my bow from my shoulder I slip down the side toward where another building sat, ripping my shirt a little I wrap it around the tip of an arrow. Setting it on fire I shot it into the dry grass at the next building, quickly making my way back to Merle. "Time to go!" 

Helping him to his feet we made a break for the woods, a couple of the Governor's men saw us firing their guns at us. We got lucky and their aim really sucked, getting into the cover of the trees. Pushing Merle as hard as I could we put distances between us and them, after a while, I stop to work on his dislocated shoulder. Popping it back into place Merle shouted in pain. "Sorry Merle, but it'll be alright now." He just eyed me as I grab my bottle of water from my pack kneeling beside him to break up some dirt. Mixing up some mud I caked a healthy amount onto his missing fingers. "This'll help with the bleeding until we get back." He shook his head at me. "You should just leave me girl, I'm slowing you down." I laugh shaking my head at him. "Well, you are past your prime." 

He grunted a huff of a laugh before a body slams into me from the side, my head bounced off the ground dazing me. Looking at Merle to see him froze in spot with a pistol at his temple, he glared at the guy on top of me. "Get the hell off her!" Growling in anger at the idiot on top of me I fought with him a bit, as I started to get the upper hand a bolt I recognized struck him in the neck splashing blood across my face. Jerking my head to the side I spit his blood from my mouth, my wolf encouraged for more blood of our enemy. The dead weighted body was jerked from me instantly. "You a'ight Jenni!?" Taking the hand stretch out to me I allowed him to pull me to my feet. "I'm fine, so is Merle for now. We've got to get back to the prison." Daryl sigh in relief then yanks his bolt from the two dead men.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Daryl took one side and I took the other helping Merle walk quickly. It was later in the day by time we stop not able to get to the prison. The sun just setting down by the trees I looked at Daryl. "We're not making it back." Daryl nodded at my words eyeing a house by us. "Stay with Merle I'll do a sweep of this house, we'll stay here tonight." I sat down with Merle while we waited on Daryl, Merle kept eyeing me again. "What." I snap not liking his assessing looks. "Ya obviously capable, why you hanging onto Dar for?" I sigh at his question. "Has it ever occurred to you that your brother is a really good man and I might just care a lot about him. I'm not 'hanging onto him' like you think for what he could give me but because how he makes me feel." Merle suck on his teeth thoughtful, when Daryl finally came back he helped Merle. "It'll do for the night." I shouldered my bow nodding still annoyed with Merle, I went in before them finding the staircase making my way upstairs to ramsack supplies to bandage Merle with. 

Daryl growled low at Merle annoyed himself. "Wasn't bad enough your dumbass nearly got Jenni hurt trying to save you from yourself but now you done run your mouth like usual and pissed her off!" Daryl stalk across the room after sitting Merle down on the couch.   
"Why can't you ever leave good enough alone!?" Daryl ran his hand over his head through his hair in annoyance. "Don't I deserve to be happy for once in our miserable lives!? Jenni makes me happy, those boys who she loves and means so much to her make me happy!" Merle sat there stunned speechless. "Well I'll be damn, you went 'nd fell in love with the little sweet ass." At Daryl's stunned expression Merle smiled widely. 

I rounded the corner to see Merle's smile, I shook my head to myself. "I found some shirts we can use to bind his ribs and there was an ace bandage in a duffle bag in the closet." Bending down I set the supplies on the couch then sat down on my knees before Merle. "Shirt off." Merle smirk at me, I just rolled my eyes. "Just can't wait to get my clothes off Suga'." Grabbing a shirt, I ignore him and begun to make stripes, I look over at Daryl's grunt. "Shut up Merle, she doesn't have to bandage you up." Merle grunted a laugh at his brother's jealousy, cringing at the pain in his ribs. Daryl help Merle take his shirts off then curse at the sight of Merle's torso. Not saying anything I probe gently for breaks, he got lucky none were broke. Making quick work I wrap his ribs then move to care for his hand, I expected blood but not the gushing. "Grr, hold your hand up!" Going to the kitchen I toss a few things into the sink to burn then toss a match in setting it on fire. Letting it get going I rummaged through the drawers until I found a thick knife, sticking the blade in the flam I went back in to clean his hand. Blood gushed everywhere but I was able to clean it as well enough, standing back up I remove my knife from my belt. "Okay this next part is going to hurt, a lot." Taking my knife from its sheath I hold it out to him, sitting my knife on the coffee stand. "Bite down on this and try not to scream." I walk back to the kitchen to put the fire out and get the knife from the flames, walking back in to Merle's short laugh. "She's spunky, I like that." Holding the white-hot knife, I look at Daryl. "Hold him as still as you can okay, you won't like me much after this." Merle bit down on my sheath as Daryl held his arm down across the back of the couch. Without hesitating I stuck the blade to the stumps of his fingers, burning flesh filled the room as Merle's muffled cry filled our ears. 

When it was over he slumps against the couch, I walk to the door to the kitchen tossing the knife. "Well damn I need a drink after that, we got any booze here?" I shook my head walking back over to them. "None that I could find." Pouting at me, he looks between Daryl and I then smirk. "Since I can't get any booze to help, how 'bout you kiss it all better for Merle Suga'." I laugh catching the teasing note in his voice as Daryl growled at his brother. "Fuck off Mer, don't be an ass." Merle chuckled then groan at the pain in his ribs. Getting to his feet holding his ribs he flops gingerly the couple steps to the lazy-e-boy. "Fine can't get no booze and Suga' there won't kiss it better I'ma just sleep it off." He shifts getting comfortable after recline the foot rest out, taking the corner of the couch, I watch him as he closes his eyes. In no time Merle was snoring away with his hand across his stomach, I pulled my knees up resting my cheek on them as I watch Daryl pace by the window watching outside. 

Dozing off I slept for a little while before waking when Merle cough, stretching a little I noticed Daryl standing in the same spot by the window, smiling I get up making my way over to him. Slipping up behind him I wrap my arms around his waist rubbing my cheek against his back. "Daryl, we're safe you can come rest." He kept staring out the window but his hand rub over mine making me smile. "Come on Daryl." He let me lead him over to the couch, a little coasting I talk him into laying down using my lap as a pillow after I prop my feet up on the coffee stand. Smiling softly at him I played with his hair, in no time Daryl fell asleep with his head on my lap and his arm around my waist, continuing playing with his hair I slip off to sleep too. 

"Hm, must be nice all curled up in something warm like that." Merle kicked the end of the couch by his recliner waking us up. "Man, lil b'uther you one of those pussy boys now, gotta be wrap around your woman to sleep." I rolled my eyes at Merle's words as Daryl sit up wiping his eyes, grumbling about it being too early to deal with his shit. Smirking to myself when Daryl stood I gave Merle a look. "What Merle a little green in the gills cause Daryl's getting pussy and you can't." Merle threw a dirty look at me crossing his arms over his chest, getting a little concern that I shouldn't of spoke I look up at Daryl he was holding his laughter in. When I look back at Merle a smile breaks out on his face right before he starts laughing in mirth, Daryl joining and I smiled. "I'll be damn she really does got some fire in her veins." Daryl just nod in agreement as he looks out the window. "Reckon if we're getting back the time to go is now." 

Gathering my stuff I help Merle to his feet, he moved really stiffly. Merle refused our offer to help him walk after a few blocks we stop for a small rest. I whispered in Daryl's ear while Merle relieved himself behind some trees. "He's not going to make it much further, we need to find a car or something." Daryl grunted in agreeance. "There's some cars a block maybe two that way, stay here with him I'll go check it out." I nodded at him before he slips away, shortly before Merle return zipping his pants. "Ain't nothing like shaking the snake after walking a long ways," Merle look around not finding Daryl. "Where's Dar at?" I kept my eyes glued to our surroundings as I answered. "To find a car..." Merle huff in outrage. "I can walk to the damn tin can of a prison, we don't need no damn car!" I sigh at his stubborn male pride. "Glad that you can but I can't walk another step." Merle gave me a soft look before quickly hiding it.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Gonna have'ta toughen ya up, you gonna be a Dixon." I stared at him before laughing. "Says the guy who got his fingers bite off by a one-eyed psycho." Merle burst out laughing too. "That some spunk you got girl." Quieting down we sat in companionable silence when Daryl pulled up in a little Ranger truck, Merle laugh. "Found something the same size as you little b'uther." Daryl grunted in reply. "Fuck off, the best I could find." I rolled my eyes as I sat my bow and quiver in the back as I scooted in beside Daryl, Merle shook his head but got into the truck with a small smile. We drove to the prison in silence, my head lean on Daryl's shoulder in content. When we pulled up toward the gate Glenn was there manning it, he look shock to see Merle with us. "Couldn't you have just left him out there." Daryl glared at Glenn as he opens the gate for us, I squeezed his thigh. 

As we parked in the courtyard and got out we were greeted by everyone, Rick spoke up. "What happen out there!?" I grab my stuff from the bed of the truck giving him a glare before answering. "Merle followed orders before he listen to his heart for once, he's trying in my book." Glenn glared at me as he came up to the group. "How can you forget he was the reason Martinez was able to get his hands on you!? Touch you the way he did." I paled a little at the mention of his name, Merle jump in when he noticed. "I've done a lot I ain't proud of, more since the world gone to shit but the thing I regret most is taking ya'll to the fucker." Daryl gave me a look, I wouldn't meet his gaze, Rick intervene in the argument. "Enough, we've all done things we didn't want to but had to." Throwing his hands in the air Glenn stomp off piss, Maggie quickly followed him, I sigh handing Mike my stuff when he reaches for it. "Were the boys good for you?" Mike nodded wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "They always are, how're you doing Jenni?" I shrug letting him lead me inside, the boys quickly ran over to us. "Jenni, we were scared!" I rub their heads affectionately, Daryl walked in behind us, both boys attack him wrapping around his legs hugging him. I smiled softly when he stiffens up unsure what to do looking up at me. "Thank you, Daryl, for bringing Jenni back!" He gave me a pleading look for help, I just nodded at him, still stiff he patted each boys' head. 

After a while we sat down to discuss things. "The Governor is going to hit and hit hard, especially after Jenni crackin' the fool in the head. He's got more reason to take us out." Rick nodded at Merle words, I stiffen my spine refusing to fear him. "I know, we're not running this is our home and this is our family, we'll be prepared to fight for both!" The next hour we discussed the plan, Rick gave me a look, nodding I understood. "I'll protect them all with my life, Hershel and the kids will be safe!" He nodded at me a relieved look on his face, we went to pack our belongs quickly. Carl being withdrawn since I returned refused to speak to anyone and glared every chance he had at his father, when Rick went to speak to him Carl jerked away from him and walked away. I patted Rick on the shoulder when he sighs hanging his head. "He's strong and resilient, give him time he'll get over what is bothering him and be his usual self." Rick sigh shaking his head. "I don't know about that, we all have a breaking point." I smiled sadly knowing he was right, going back to getting packed up into the cars. In no time we had everything ready to run if the need arose, I stood in front of Daryl as Rick spoke to the others. Playing with the opening of his vest I kept my gaze on his chest. 

"I know you can handle yourself but we both know the Governor is a marble short from a full sack." Smiling lopsided Daryl wrap his hands around my waist. "My part is easy, you gotta keep Merle's big mouth quiet." I laugh shaking my head, leaning into him I kissed his cheek. "Just be careful okay." He just grunted smiling a little and kiss my forehead. 

Merle drove the truck while Hershel drove the car, I stared back at Daryl until the trees swallowed us up. "You ain't gotta worry about him, he's got Dixon blood, hard as hell to kill a Dixon." I crack a smile hugging the boys to me. In the woods we covered the car and truck with brush to make them blend in, I made the boys sit in an alcove we made of brush with Beth and Judith. Starting to get antsy I paced our little campsite, feeding off my emotions. "Damn Sweetheart, you think we need a trench too." I just blinked at him making Merle laugh. "Come on we'll take a sweep of the woods, make sure they don't hit from behind too." 

I nodded needing something to preoccupy my mind. "Stay here with Hershel boys, I'll be back." Silently we scoped out the woods until we split up following a deer, it took several minutes for me to catch the new scents in the air. "Shit." Quickly hiding my bow and arrows I strip to shift, making my way swiftly through the trees. I came upon Merle on his knees spitting fire from his eyes at a guy holding a gun to his head. "Looks like you picked the wrong side Merle, now you can die with your piece of shit brother." Growling in anger I lung at the guy over Merle's head before he could pull the trigger, gripping his throat in a bone crush grip his gurgling cry of pain was cut short when I jerked my head snapping his neck. Dropping his dead body, I turn hackles raised, taking a threatening step toward Merle and the remaining man with the dead guys blood dripping from my muzzle, my snarl surprising them both, Merle jump backwards to fall on his ass. "Holy hell." 

Scared stiff the guy didn't get a chance to react I jumped him, he landed a couple blows once his endorphins flowed making him want to live. Not being phased a bit I got a good grip on his jugular, giving a good yank, I tore the tender flesh of his throat out. Blood rushed from the wound as he gripped his throat gurgling in fear as he died. Dropping the flesh from my mouth by his body I turn toward Merle to receive a thick stick upside the head. Yelping at the hard strike I shifted back holding my head where he'd hit. "What the hell, I could do without your thank you if that's how you do it." Still gripping the stick Merle gawked at me before snapping. "What the fuck are ya!?" Rubbing my head, I watched him. "Calm down Merle, I'm no threat to yo..." "Does my brother know!?" I sigh dropping my hands to my sides, shaking my head. Merle's eyes glued to my chest as it heaved when I sighed, he licked his lips. 

Sighing again at him being a total male -naked female body must stare- I explained everything. "No, Daryl does not know, no one does. It's something my kind has to keep a secret, otherwise it can put us in danger. People fear what they do not understand... Merle, you have to keep this between just us!" Merle scoff at me. "Girl, I can keep a damn secret." The two dead men started groaning and moving, the one behind me spooked a growl from me by grabbing my ankle. Merle jumping to action stomp it's head in and stab the other in the eye. "Thanks." Merle's gaze glued to my bare breast, shaking my head I crossed my arms over my breast. "Maybe getting to my clothes would be a good idea." Without speaking Merle just nodded, sighing I lead the way to my clothes after he grab the deads guns. 

As we walked Merle snap out of his bubble of thought, firing out questions one after another. "Is Dar a freak too... do you howl at the moon? Heh, you get the urge to chase your tail like a common mutt?" He stops suddenly grabbing my arm stopping me. "You ever fucked like a dog, ya know in dog form?" I laugh when he stops to finally breath. "You done?" He smirked at me but nodded. "Okay, not sure if I should be offended or not you think I'm a freak but no Daryl isn't like me. No, I don't howl at the moon like a dog, but I've howled at the beauty before. I'm not a common dog, I'm a wolf so no tail chasing, we're beyond that." I cringed at his last question. "And your last question is super nasty, so it doesn't really deserve an answer, but hell no!" Merle laughs at my reply. "Heh, just asking Sweetheart." 

Shaking my head, I kept walking when Merle handed me a rag. "Ya got some blood on your cheek still." Embarrassed I took it and quickly wiped my face clean. "Thanks." When we got to my stuff Merle turned around while I dressed. "What did one saggy tit say to the other." I stop in the middle of pulling my pants up to look at him. "What?" Merle shook his head and repeated. "What did one saggy tit say to the other." Laughing I finished dressing as I responded. "I don't know what." "We betta get some support here someone thinks we's nuts." Just getting my shirt over my head I look over at Merle again and burst out laughing, he soon followed. "That was a good one Merle, I'm done we can go back now." Getting back to the others I hug the boys, just as we sat down an explosion jarred us to our feet. The boys clung to me and Judith cried out in Beth's arms at the loud noise.


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

Each gunshot echo made my worry ratchet up another notch, sensing my antsiness again Merle patted my shoulder gently, wrapping his arm around it. "You got the perfect chance to ravish Ol' Merle to distract yaself." Bringing my elbow back into his gut laughing at the 'umph' I shook my head. "You couldn't handle this old man." Having heard everything Hershel joined in with my laughter, Merle crack a smile. The blaring alarm at the prison made me jump before smiling when we could fear the vehicles they came in tearing out leaving. The feeling of triumph didn't last long when a kid who look no older than seventeen and scared shitless pop out of the trees on us, he jerk his gun up aiming at Carl who had his gun drawn. Merle jerk me behind him while I held the boys behind me. "Don't shoot, I won't shoot." Hershel had his gun raised but not really aimed. "Drop your gun son, we won't hurt you." Sensing Hershel spoke true drop his gun offering it to Carl who stared at him a moment blankly before shooting the kid between the eyes. 

As his lifeless body crumbles to the ground we stared at Carl in shocked horror as he stared unblinking at the dead body. Merle mumbling as he advanced on him. "Damn fucking Gacey," Yanking the pistol from Carl's hand he threw it behind the car into the burst. "You don't have no need having a gun, damn serial killer now!" Outraged Carl jerk to grab the gun from the air. "You can't do that!" Merle huff at him, smacking Carl upside the head. "Well I did, sit ya crazy ass down until we get you back ta ya daddy." Carl huff crossing his arms annoyed until he saw Hershel nod at him, huffing again he flop down glaring at Merle. We pack back up into the vehicles, I stuck the both boys in the truck with us away from Carl. 

Merle rolled his lips in thought on the way back, as we made our way back into the cell block the boys rush Mike. Mike smiled hugging the boys then giving me a smile, Carl came in shortly after us getting grab up in a hug from Rick. "I want to go with you dad!" Rick sigh hanging his head. "Carl..." Carl not letting him get a say stated proudly of himself. "I did my job, I took one of the Governor's men out! Just like the rest of you, I'm ready to help take out the rest of his soldiers!" Hershel deadpan looking at Carl shaking his head. "Soldier? That kid wasn't any more of a soldier than I'm the president. That 'soldier' wasn't anything but a scared kid who'd stumbled upon up." Carl not caring to listen to logic shook his head, adamantly denying Hershel's words. "He had his gun up, he was ready to kill us."   
Merle walking in with Daryl overheard Carl's claim. "Well hell I'd draw on ya to little killer, having a pistol stuck in my face." Standing beside me and the boys Merle looked down at the twins before squaring off with Rick. "Ya oughta get a handle on his crazy ass before he kills someone else who ain't ya enemy." Rick jerk up straight glaring at Merle, if looks could kill Merle would be dead. "What Officer Friendly the truth hurt." Stomping over toward us Rick threw a punch to Merle's jaw making his head snap to the side, I gasp in surprise pushing the boys behind Mike and my thighs preparing for a fight. Merle smiled coldly as he ran his thumb across his busted lip wiping the blood off, laughing in Rick's shocked face he gave Daryl and I a look before walking back outside. Daryl gave Rick a dirty look storming off to the cat walk to unpack his stuff. 

I walked the boys and Mike to our cell helping the boys unpack, Mike watch me a moment. "Okay spill Jen, what's up?" I step closer to him so our voices didn't carry. "Merle knows, well he knows about me at least." Mike gap at me shocked before he burst. "What the hell Jennifer, we can't trust him!" Both boys jerked up looking at us, giving them a smile I grab Mike by the elbow dragging him down away from them. "SHUSH, it wasn't like I planned to tell him!" Mike gave me a dubious look crossing his arms. "Then how'd he find out Jenni? Cause it was several months before I found out." I sigh scratching the back of my head. "We started off making sure where we were holding up during the battle was safe, but we'd caught onto a deer. We'd split up, when I'd caught their scent it kinda of happen really fast, it was either act or let him die. He means WAY too much to my mate for me to willingly let him die." Mike threw his hands into the air. "So, you just let him see you in wolf form!? Someone who's already betrayed you once by taking you to a sicko who hurt you!?" I sigh hanging my head. "I know, truly I do. But we all make decisions we regret later, we have the chance to change." Mike growl in frustration at me. "They don't change that much Jenni." Frustrated and annoyed myself, totally done with the argument I left Mike standing there alone. "You know I'm right Jenni!" Not turning around, I kept walking ignoring him, I went to the catwalk looking for Daryl but he wasn't there. 

Huffing a sigh, I just make an escape to the courtyard, hearing some groaning I follow the sound planning on taking my annoyance out on some dead only to find Merle. Groaning and straining to get a piece of fence up by himself I sigh walking over to help him. Finishing the last piece together Merle huffing hard I laugh softly earning a scowl. "Wow, you ran out of steam awful fast old man, leaves a girl needing more." Merle's gruff laugh was cut short by Daryl's angry words. 

"What one Dixon cock ain't enough for ya, gotta switch off!" Turning to face him I couldn't speak for the anger radiating off him. "D-Daryl." He threw his hand up waving me off, stopping me from speaking. "Nah, save ya breath. I should'da known better, all I ever attracted is bar whores." As his words sunk in I sucked in a shuddering breath, refusing to let him see my tears I turn and ran. Merle clicked his tongue at his brother. "Damn baby b'uther I knew ya was an idiot didn't know ya was a damn fool." Daryl growled at Merle. "Shut up Mer." Merle got up in Daryl's face. "No little b'uther you shut up and listen for once! That little girl is a damn good woman and for some crazy reason I don't get she loves you." Daryl deflated at Merle's words only making Merle roll his lips in thought. "She's to starry eyed for ya to see anybody else. How do ya repay her for it? You do it by calling her a whore and crushing her."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Wiping tears from my eyes not seeing where I was going until I ran right into Carol. "Oh Jenni, are you alright?" Wiping my face clean of any wetness again, I nodded. "I'm fine, I've got to go, uh hunting for a few days so we've got food for a while. Would you please keep an eye on my boys for me?" Carol frown seeing the tears in my eyes but nodded. "Of course, I love the boys, if you need to talk I'm happy to listen." I smiled sadly at her offer. "Thank you, I just need time to myself." She returned my sad smile. "I understand, you be safe out there." I just nodded going to retrieve my things. The boys were napping in the cell, being extremely quiet I grab my bag, quiver, and bow, slipping out and away from the prison without anyone knowing.

Several hours later I had a decent amount of squirrels, couple rabbits, and a raccoon, I made my way back to the little camp I'd set up. Field dressing the catch of the day I prep it all to store, spitting one of the squirrels to eat I heart rustling in the brush. Grabbing my knife prepared to fight when a rustic wolf, more a pup then anything stumbles through the brush, the smell of food having drawn it. Instead of growling or attacking it sat down on the edge of the brush eying me. Sitting my knife down I eyed it back then look around. "Where is your pack at hm?" Getting a head tilt in response I picked my knife back up and cut a chunk of the squirrel I toss it toward the wolf. Without hesitating it snatched it right up and started eating, I sigh sadly. "Poor thing," Cutting off more I toss it over. "We wolves got to look out for each other." Eating my chunk of squirrel, belly full I lean back on my elbows lost in thought looking up at the stars, the slight movement of the wolf moving closer made me smile. Making progress of trust, it was closer toward the fire but far enough that escape was easy. Banking the fire for the night I settled down using my backpack to lay my head on. "Good night Henna Tala."  
Daryl stormed through the prison in a mood, looking everywhere he still hadn't found me. Catching Mike, he quickly stormed over. "Where the hell is Jenni at!?" Mike looked up at Daryl as worry started seeping into his bones. "What do you mean, where she at? Don't you know!?" Daryl glared at Mike like he was stupid. "If I knew where she was at, do ya think I'd ask you dumbass." Mike stood up quickly, blanching a little. "We got into an argument earlier, she stormed off and I haven't seen her since. I assumed she was somewhere off with you." Daryl started chewing on his thumbnail looking guilty. "Yeah, well we got into a fight too. Ain't seen her since this morning..." Starting to panic a bit Mike paced. "Where could she be then, she wouldn't have left, the boys are here still." Carol came up wringing her hands nervously. "Uh, Daryl, Mike I know where Jenni is." They both turn to look at Carol. "She ran into me coming back in, she was really upset over something. I've never seen her cry before. She needed some alone time to gather her reserves, if anyone understands how that feels I do. She went hunting, said she'll be back in a few days." Turning around cursing Daryl stomped off to the catwalk grabbing his crossbow he stomps back to the common. "Damn fool gonna get herself killed, I'm going out to get her."

Dawn slowly making the sky turn pink I stretch, sitting up I smiled at the wolf stretching out too. "Ah, stayed the night Henna Tala." Sitting down watching me was the only answer I got from the wolf, laughing I shook my head. "You will eventually trust me." Dragging my backpack onto my lap I pulled out some deer jerky I always keep in it, taking a strip out I break it in half tossing a piece to the wolf and chewing on the other half. "Breakfast for a queen." Gathering my stuff, I made sure the fire was completely out and the catch from yesterday was secured in a wrap in a separate bag I began the journey of another day of hunting, the wolf following me. After walking for a good while we caught the scent of a deer, excited I notched an arrow ready. Coming up behind the deer, Henna Tala hunkered down in the grass a couple paces away waiting with me. Stepping a little closer to get a killing shot, the deer sense being cornered and started to bolt. I quickly let go of the string, the arrow striking right by the lung but just high enough not to kill it instantly, taking off running. Henna Tala and I both take off after the escaping deer chasing it down. Twenty minutes of following the fastly exhausting deer we finally caught it, both of us panting I walked over to the deer that collapsed. "Sorry, but you'll feed us for a good while." Taking my blade from the sheath on my hip I quickly slit the deer's throat. Stepping back, I sunk to the ground still breathing hard, the rustic wolf panting flop down beside me. Smiling I tentatively patted its side, proud at the bonding moment we just had together, finally finding out it's a girl. "Well, girl that was the most fun I've had in a while." Wrapping a rope around the deer's hind legs I lifted it up into the trees, high enough that nothing could get to it and left it to finish bleeding out and went to scavenge the couple house on the outskirt of the woods.

Scooping out the first house I gave Henna Tala a nod. "Alright, girl I'ma check out this place to see if there is anything we could use inside, keep alert. Any dead give me a warning, we'll book it." She sat down at the edge of the woods, I patted her head. "That'ta a girl." Making my way inside I scavenged through all the rooms taking anything of use.

Smiling up at the deer hanging high in a tree Daryl shook his head in pleasure, mumbling to himself. "Damn woman can hunt that's for sure." Following her tracks, frowning at the prints of a canine following behind her, a wolf maybe. Coming to a house he stalked up to the side of it looking in some windows, not seeing me in the rooms he could see in he made his way to the door that was open. A deep aggressive growling stops him in his tracks, spinning quickly he took aim at the rustic colored wolf with raised hackles showing teeth growling at him. "Shit." Aiming for a killing blow, his bow was yanked up into the air all of a sudden causing his shot to go wild. The wolf jump snarling at him as he turns to find a steaming, angry me, hands on my hips I glared at him. "If you care to keep your pride from an ass-kicking, you'll think twice before shooting that wolf!" Staring incredulously at me he shook his head, reaching for the gun he carried. "It's a wolf, a wild animal don't be stupid Jenni." Fuming I smacked him upside the head. "Don't you be stupid Daryl Dixon! You harm that creature and I'll do harm to your family junk." He gaped at me as I pushed passed him walking up to the wolf. Not giving him another glance I pulled my pack up on my shoulder better and walked toward the woods, Henna Tala gave Daryl one last snarl before turning and following me. "What the hell just happened?" Daryl stood gaping in stunned shock a moment before cursing and following me into the woods.


	32. Blessing of the Moon

Just starting to lower the deer from up in the tree when Daryl finally came up, tossing his crossbow over his shoulder he went to take the rope from me. "Here let me help ya." Not letting him touch the rope I smack his hand down away from it. "No, if I can handle both Dixons apparently, I can handle a little deer." Daryl gaped dumbfounded at me before chewing on his thumb. "Yeah well about that Jenni, I didn't mean any of that shit. I know ya ain't sleepin' with my brother." I continued to ignore him still really hurt over him calling me a whore. Bending down I rewrap the rope around the deer's legs and hefted it up getting ready to drag it. "Jenni..." Henna Tala turn quickly on Daryl when he took a step toward me growling a warning at him. Ignoring him I tighten my grip and started dragging the deer, cursing Daryl didn't move until Henna Tala stop growling and followed me. Realizing he wasn't going to get me to reply back Daryl resign to follow me, he tried several times to get me to talk until he gave up. 

Walking in silence we finally reach the prison, Rick and Merle were rushing to let us in before the dead noticed us. Henna Tala laid down beside me and whimpered a bit in confusion, I looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry Tala you're welcomed because your mine." Daryl in a foul mood snorted at my words and stomp through the gate once Merle got the gate open. "Who pissed in your Wheaties lil bruther?" Just giving Merle a look he continued to stomp off to the prison, shaking my head I stop beside him. "He's mad cause I won't forgive him so easily." Merle laugh looking over at me before jumping back cursing, drawing his gun. "Watch out, wolf!" Henna Tala sat beside me with her head tilted looking at Merle, I step between her and Merle's gun. "I know she's there, she's mine. Don't worry she won't hurt anyone." Merle gave me an incredulous look, then whispered. "She like you too ya know woman-wolf, or is it some freaky wolf thing." Laughing at his question I shook my head. "She's full wolf, we just bonded out there. She'll not harm you, so long as you don't try to harm her." Putting his gun back away Merle just smirked. "I'll be damn that's a neat trick though." Grabbing the deer's other legs Merle helped me drag it up to the prison. "So, what happen out there to put ol' Dar in a sour mood?" I sigh looking at Merle before beginning the trudge up to the prison. "Daryl really hurt me with accusing me of being a whore, he knows it's not true yet he still basically, called me one." Merle sigh a deep soul feeling sigh. "Ah Suga' I know what he said hurt ya and it ain't right. I ain't all that good of a man and I've been a shit brother. I knew our daddy was a piece of shit, still left Dar there to deal with it. Then whenever the boy showed an interest in a girl if it wasn't me stealing them from him it was our daddy." 

I stop walked to stare at Merle shocked, understanding some on how Daryl could jump to the conclusion. "I know Suga', I'm an asshole, can't change the past but can change the future. In this life it's too short to stay mad long. Don't shove it under the rug but if he apologizes take it to heart cause Dar, he ain't much for words and if he cares enough to say it, then ya oughta take it serious." Rick walked over to us looking us over. "You didn't have to do that Jenni, especially with the Govenor out there." I gave him a dubious look before shrugging. "We need to eat, I can take care of myself, what's going on looks like you guys are preparing to go somewhere. Are we abandoning the prison?" Rick sigh and shook his head looking back at where Carl sat on the bleachers by the cell block door. "No, we're going after the Govenor. His people are shaken and it'll be perfect time to hit them." I stared at him silently before looking at Merle. "I-I'll stay here and protect the prison." Merle gave me a sad look at my stutter, I ignored it, Rick just nodded. "That's fine, it was decided Michonne, Daryl and I would go." Shocked at just the three going in plan I looked at Merle, he rolled his lips. "Well, if ya gonna stay behind I'll go with them to lend a hand." I sigh in relief knowing he'll watch Daryl's back, I nodded in agreement. 

Getting the deer lifted up to get butchered, I kept staring at Daryl over by his bike, Maggie walked over to me. "Hey, I'll take care of this go talk to him, obviously something happen and you need to talk before they leave. These days you never know if their coming back to you in the end." Sighing sadly, I nodded and thanked her, walked over to him, Daryl bent over the bike making sure his cross bow was strap down right where it wouldn't come off while he drove but was easily removable in case it was needed. He knew I was there but ignored me, I sigh again understanding. "Daryl, we've got to talk. Especially before you and the others leave, please." He stood up giving me a cold glare. "What now you wanna talk, wanna tell me to sod off and let that crazy man use me for walker bait!?" I gaped at him shocked. "No, you idiot that's not what I wanted to talk about at all!" His thumb shot to his mouth where he began to chew on it nervously. "Gonna tell me it's over." I sigh shaking my head at him, stepping closer to him. "No, I was really hurt that you called me what you did, even if not directly. You KNOW your my first, you're all I want Daryl. I'm not ready to forgive you for your hurtful words, but I don't want you leaving this prison to face a psychotic man without knowing that I love you. No matter what I love you, and ONLY you." Next thing I knew Daryl had me wrapped in his arms kissing me. Knocking me off my feet with the kiss, after we broke for air I laugh. "That's an awesome way to agree, be careful out there please." He kissed my forehead, squeezing me one more time. "I'll see ya when I get back." I rub my forehead against his chin. "Good, we still have more to talk about when you get back." 

Watching them pull and drive to uncertainty broke my heart a little, but I knew deep down they'd come back safe. Keeping busy I helped Maggie prepare the deer to store, my simple task kept my mind off worrying until Mike came up, groaning I drop my head to look at him. He stops looking up at the deer. "Nice catch Jennifer, you should have let someone know what you were doing. You shouldn't have gone out there alone." I scoffed at his words giving him a side eye glare before continuing to work the carcass. "Didn't have any help when it was us before, why do I need it now?" Mike sigh turning pink from embarrassment or anger I didn't care. "That's not what I meant, it's just..." He sigh again and shifted on his feet. "Jenni, I was scared and worried, you went out there mad. Anger makes people stupid, I was worried that our argument over Merle would have caused you to get careless. You're like my sister and I love you!" I stop cutting the deer to look at him. "Even if I was hurt over our fight Mike I'm always on alert, you're like my kid brother too. No matter what we fight about, no matter how much you annoy me I'll still love you too." Mike slowly smiled widely at me, relief evident on his face, before he hugged me tight. "Good, glad your back Jenni. Now if you think a small bit of this could be turned into jerky, it would be like Christmas to me." Laughing I shook my head at his joy of the possibility of deer jerky. 

The rest of the day was filled with keeping guard and keeping watch for our people's return, as night fell I was filled with more restlessness and worry. Hershel made his way over to stand beside me on the catwalk across the courtyard. "Evening hun, Glenn will relieve you soon Beth went to wake him and Maggie." I smiled over at Hershel distractedly before looking back at the road leading to the prison. As if sensing the turmoil in me Hershel spoke up. "I may be old and slower with just one leg, but my ears still work fine." Laughing a little before sighing a deep soulful sigh I looked over at him. "How do you forgive someone you love that hurt you deeply, he called me something really hurtful and I don't really know how to forgive him for it." Hershel gave me a deep soul-searching look before shrugging gently. 

"Sometimes people who care about each other say things when their hurt that they don't really mean. Doesn't mean it's right but we're human and that means we make mistakes that we wish we can take back. In these times holding onto something like anger isn't how you should do, because you don't know when you'll lose that person." I sigh knowing he was right, standing in silent thought I looked back over at Hershel when he laid his hand on my shoulder. "Glenn's here, go rest, think about what we talked about." I gave him a small smile before nodding. "Alright, thank you Hershel." Giving Glenn a nod I head into the prison with Henna Tala on my heel. Seeing me walk in Carol came over to me with some food, giving her a smile of thanks I took the food. "Thank you." She returned my smile sitting down beside me when I sat to eat. "It's the least I can do since you got the food. The boys are already asleep, so you can rest after your down." I gave her another smile before turning to my food once finished I make my way up to the cell to sleep. Passing the makeshift bassinet for the baby I stop at the sound of Judith whimpering wanting food. More asleep than awake Beth stumbled over shaking the bottle she had made, taking the bottle for her I waved her back to bed. "Go rest hon I'll take care of her." Beth looked between me and Judith. "Are you sure, I don't mind caring for her." I smiled at her picking Judith up cuddling her to my chest. "I'm sure, go on." Not arguing anymore Beth handed me the bottle and went back to sleep with a wave over her shoulder. 

Sitting down getting comfortable I snuggled Judith to me giving her the bottle, without much more than a soft whimper she wraps her tiny finger around mine and devouring the bottle. Staring down at the baby I smiled softly to myself daydreaming a little of what the future may hold, knowing in my bones what Hershel said was true, you don't know when you'll lose your loved one and holding a grudge isn't going to do anything but hurt myself. As I fed her Judith slip back into sleep, taking the bottle from her I gently held her up to my shoulder and patted her back until she burps, leaning back against the wall I settled her in the crook of my bent thighs watching her sleep peacefully. Not even aware of the evils of the world that's just outside the prison doors. Stroking her downy soft hair, feeling at peace as she slept. I watched her until the sun shone through the prison windows, at the sound of two vehicles and Daryl's bike coming toward the prison I cursed rushing the baby to Carol who was just waking up. Grabbing my gun, I make my way outside to find a position to shoot from. I relaxed a bit when I realized they weren't trying to outrun anyone but was leading a school bus into the prison. Lowering my gun, I stood in the courtyard watching them drive up, smiling softly when I see Daryl unharmed, he notices me standing there and watches me a moment before parking. 

As he parks I stay put until he gets off the bike and walks toward me, without thinking I meet him in the middle. "Jen..." I place my fingers against his lips stopping his words. "We make mistakes, it's something we'll have to work on, but Daryl life is too short to stay angry." I give him a small kiss. "Beside I believe in you that you'll be able to make it right." A small smile graced his lips briefly before the bus door opened and people started filing off snagging my attention. "Who are all these people?" Wrapping his arm around my shoulder watching the people being lead into the prison to find cells of their own. "Woodbury people." Rick standing on the other side of the truck replied to a similar question from Carl. "They're going to join us." Looking between Rick and the Woodbury people a peaceful smile grew on my face, a sense of right seeped into my bones, nodding in agreement. 

THE END...


End file.
